Monstrous Wedding
by wallaceb
Summary: One year after Humans found out about monsters, Johnny and Mavis are close to their wedding. Find out what happens! Sequel to "Meet the Monsters" which is a sequel to "Meet the parents"
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night at the Hotel. Everyone was going about their regular activities. However the scars form what happened a year before still lingered. Areas of the castle walls were new and the seam between the old stonework and the new was clearly visible. Everyone still remembered what happened in great detail, as if it only happened a few hours ago. What happened a year ago was not what the monster community expected when they thought about exposing their existence to humanity.

Mavis and Johnny began to go on their trips around the world about 3 months after the incident. The entire time Johnny slowly started to gain his Vampire abilities. The first was to walk on walls. He used this to his heart's content, spending nearly all his time on the ceiling. Mavis gladly joined him, but did not really enjoy sleeping on the ceiling all that much. The next ability was to turn into mist and re-appear. Johnny excitedly would nearly always pass through doors by turning into mist and going under the door. That was until he gained the ability he desired the most… turning into a bat. Drac helped him a bit teaching Johnny as he did Mavis. Soon after learning how to fly, Johnny and Mavis would spend nearly every sun rise and sun-set flying together in sync watching the beauty around them. Johnny would always try to sneak up behind Mavis while in bat form to surprise her, but no matter how hard he tried, she would always hear him coming.

"_You really need to learn to be stealthier. I can hear you flapping a mile away."_ She would always joke. Johnny would always wine jokingly with her pointing out he has not had as much practice as she had.

It is now one month before Johnny and Mavis' wedding and everyone is extremely excited. Wanda and Eunice have been positively exploding with joy and excitement in helping Mavis plan every little detail of the wedding. Johnny does have some say of course in how the wedding is being planned, but in his usual character, he just rolled with whatever the three women decided upon but to the enjoyment of Wanda and Eunice.

In a surprising announcement Drac had told everyone he was going to take a 2 week vacation leaving the hotel in the hands of one of the armors. He originally wanted to have Mavis and Johnny run it, but with the wedding plans, he did not want to bother them. Nearly everyone did not initially believe Drac when he said he was going on vacation as he had previously never left the hotel for more than a day. Everyone wondered where he was going, but he would not tell anyone. Most believed it had something to do with the wedding and there were many, many rumors floating around as to what the reason might be.

The sun was beginning to set and Johnny was lying in bed. Drac eventually allowed Johnny to share Mavis's room, and even helped get a larger bed so they could both comfortably sleep together. Johnny cracked open his eyes when he rolled over and could not find Mavis next to him. Suddenly he felt something land on the top of his head.

"Morning sleepy head." Mavis said in her bat form resting on his head with her head leaning over and looking into Johnny's face upside down.

Johnny yawned and said. "_Hey you, where have you been?"_

Before she could answer Johnny quickly changed into a bat and wrapped his wings around her and kissed her. Mavis gladly returned the kiss and could not help but giggle.

"_Today is the day my dad is supposed to get back. I could barely sleep, I am too excited, and I wonder where he has been?_" Mavis said.

"_Don't worry Mavy, we will find out soon enough. Now… I suppose I should get dressed… you know you still have never answered by multiple attempts in asking you if our clothes disappear when we are in bat form…_" Johnny said.

Mavis blushed so much it was even evident through her fur.

"_Oh hah ha! So you are hugging me as a bat which makes you think you are hugging me while naked is that is?"_ Mavis replied jokingly.

Johnny just grinned and hugged her again.

They both got dressed and headed downstairs to the dining room to get breakfast. It appeared that many of the guests also could not sleep as the dining hall was already quite full. Everyone wanted to be there when Drac got back so they could learn where he was at. Most where there for curiosity, but of course a few bets were being held and those that participated wanted to know if they won.

After a few hours, everyone was getting ready to leave the dining room when they saw Drac turn the corner. Everyone rushed over as fast as possible and began grilling him with questions. He did not answer anyone until Mavis and Johnny came up and asked themselves.

"_How was your trip."_ Mavis asked.

"_Yea and where did you go_?" Johnny added.

"_The trip was great. It was the first vacation I have had in 120 years and it did me a lot of good_." Drac replied.

"_Uh huh… but where did you go?_" Johnny asked again.

"_I had to pick up a few extra guests for the wedding_." Drac replied.

Everyone looked around to one another confused. Before Johnny could ask for more details, his jaw dropped, his eyes nearly popped out of his head, and if it was still beating, his heart would have stopped as several people turned the corner slowly.

"_Hey Johnny, did you really think we would miss your wedding!?"_ Ann said.

"_M… Mo… Mom… D… Dad…"_ was all Johnny could say at first. "_Mom, Dad! You are here! But how!?"_

"_That is a long story_." Drac said.

"_You owe me a hundred bucks_" someone said in the background.

**_Author's note:_**

_Ok… so this is a short chapter, and is not that great in my opinion, but it gets the story going._


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone sat down at a dinner table and anxiously awaited the story. Drac began to explain that he wanted the best wedding present he could think of. The only thing that kept coming to mind was Johnny's parents would never be able to attend and he decided to change that. Drac had borrowed one of the post cards Johnny had received from his parents as it had the return address. Drac then made sure to find a night time flight that both took off and landed during the night so he could stow away in the cargo hold. He then flew from the air port to Johnny's house but had to wait until the next night as the sun was about to come up. Drac waited for only Mike and Ann to be home as he did not want too many people to be home at once. Luckily a window was open with missing blinds and Drac made his way into the house.

"_Good! They are both sitting on the couch in front of the… the… television… yes, that is what Johnny said those were called. I must do this carefully_." Drac said to himself.

Drac then flew into the living room and landed on top of the TV. Ann freaked out.

"_AHHH! Rat_!" Ann said.

"_It is flying, I do not think it is a…_" Mike attempted to say.

"_AHHH! Flying rat_!" Ann screamed again.

"_Enough_!" Drac yelled.

"_Uhhh… Did that bat just…_"

Before Mike could finish his sentence Drac said.

"_Look into my eyes. You will no longer be hypnotized to forget the existence of monsters. You will remember everything that has happened_."

Drac then sat back and waited. Both Mike and Ann stood still for a few seconds as reality came back. They then both just blinked a few times and looked around. Ann was the first to say anything.

"_Drac… Drac… is… is that you_?"

Mike was now rubbing his temples and then rubbed his eyes.

"_Yes, I made you remember everything…"_ Drac was saying.

"_Wait… it has been nearly a year! Have we missed the wedding!? Oh please tell me we did not miss the wedding. Wait… no… how are Johnny and Mavis, are they OK? Wait no… how is Johnny doing being a Vampire? Wait.. no…"_

"_Slow down Ann, I will tell you everything_." Drac said as he changed back into human form.

Drac then went on to explain that the wedding was only in a few months, he talked amount how Johnny and Mavis were very happy. He explained that Johnny was getting used to his new Vampire powers and could not be having more fun with them especially flying.

"_That boy always did want to fly_." Mike said.

Both Ann and Drac smiled.

"_I wanted the best wedding present I could think of, and the best thing that came to mind was getting Johnny is family back_."

Ann immediately jumped out of the couch and tightly hugged Drac and even kissed him.

"_Oh thank you! This is the best thing you could have done! You really are such a great guy! Oh I cannot thank you enough!_" Ann said.

"_You can start by letting me breath_." Drac said humorously and with a smile.

"_Oh I am sorry, I am just so happy right now_." Ann said as she released Drac and took a few steps back now wiping tears from her eyes.

Mike got up and walked over to Drac. He let out his hand and shook Drac's hand.

"_This really is a wonderful thing you are doing. Thank you so much_." Mike said.

"_What about the rest of the family, do they remember?_" Ann asked.

"_No, not yet. I wanted you two to remember first. I think it would work best of you invited them all back here one by one so I can make them remember individually so there is less chance of a freak out_." Drac said while using air quotes when he said "freak out."

"_Wise man_." Mike said bobbing his head up and down with a smile on his face.

"_Jim and Bill are out at the movies, and they should be back in about 30 minutes. And I believe that Jake is staying late at school working on some big project. He should likely be home in a few hours_." Ann said.

"_That works; I can hide until you get Jim and Bill in here so I can get them both at the same time like I did with you._" Drac said.

For about 40 minutes Drac, Ann, and Mike continued talking about what has happened over the last year until they heard the door open. Drac immediately turned into a bat and hid behind couch. Both Bill and Jim walked into the living room seeing their parents sitting on the couch with the TV off.

"_You two look like you are having fun, what have we been missing_?" Jim asks.

"_Yea... the TV is off_." Bill added.

"_Oh we were just talking about Johnny, we got some news about him, come and sit and we will tell you about it_." Ann said.

The two boys sat down and the second they did, Drac turned to vapor, moved across the floor fast and immediately turned human right in front of the two boys and hypnotized them just like he did to Mike and Ann. Both of them also just sat for a few seconds and then blinked a few times while the memories came rushing back.

"_Drac, you are here! How did you get here!?_" Jim said as his memories came rushing back.

"_It is a long story_." Drac said with a smile.

Drac then explained to them both about Johnny getting married to Mavis soon, all the things that have happened during the last year. The timing was perfect because just as Drac finished his talk, Jake walked through the door and the process repeated.

Now that the five of them had their memories back, they talked for several hours until everyone (besides Drac, as he was still wide awake) decided to head to bed. They were going to meet Matt, Aimee and Julia tomorrow for dinner, and they would have Drac come with so they too could remember.

"_Oh I know Julia will just love remembering everyone, she had such a great time…"_ Ann trailed off and thought for a minute. "_Drac, can you make Julia only remember all the good things, and not the fights between humans and Monsters? I do not want her to be afraid or sad about what she would remember." _Ann finished.

"_Wonderful idea. I can easily do that."_ Drac said.

While everyone went to sleep, Drac stayed up and wanted TV. He was fascinated by all the shows and even the movies. He was not too thrilled when he watched a vampire movie about some girl, a vampire who sparkled, and some guy who could turn into a wolf. He then made his way to their basement and found a nice dark spot to sleep during the day until they all go over and see Matt and Aimee.

Drac slept soundly knowing that what he was doing was the one thing he could give to both Johnny and his Mavy that they would never otherwise be able to get. Drac awoke the next night to the voice of Ann.

"_Time to get up sleepy head. We are going to heading over to Matt's house in a few hours for dinner_."

"_Thank you Ann. I will be up shortly_." Drac said.

"_Did you need anything?_" Ann asked.

"_I am getting a little hungry_." Drac replied while yawning.

Ann suddenly has a slight look of shock and apprehension especially seeing Drac's fangs while he yawned and Drac noticed Ann's face.

"_Oh do not worry, I can go out and hunt some animals, no need to be alarmed_."

"_Oh I was not… sorry… it is still all new to me_." Ann replied.

"_It is quite alright_." Drac said.

Drac got ready for the night and made his way upstairs. The entire family was sitting in the living room watching TV. Drac decided to join them and was soon nearly glued to the TV watching some show about people hunting for ghosts and big foot. He made mental notes to watch this in the future so he could learn of human monster hunting techniques. The time eventually arrived for all of them to head over to Matt's house for dinner. Drac flew over to Matt's house on his own, landed on a branch of a tree out front so he could see inside Matt's house through a window while Johnny's family walked over from their house.

Once everyone was settled, Mike had separated from the group to "use the bathroom" but it was really to let Drac into the house.

Matt and Aimee were busy in the kitchen setting the table with food while the rest of Johnny's family was sitting at the table not sure when Drac was going to show himself. Drac decided to allow everyone to enjoy their dinner and to also have a little time to relax afterwards. When the table was cleared of all dishes and everyone started talking, Drac decided it was time. He flew onto the middle of the table and hypnotized Matt and Aimee together before either of them had time to react.

They had the exact same reaction as the others did, sitting still, blinking a few times allowing their memories to come back. Drac wasted no time and proceeded to make Julia remember, but made sure to tell her to only remember specific parts.

Drac and the rest of Johnny's family brought Matt and Aimee up to speed about what has happened. Julia now remembering everything wanted Drac to turn into a bat so she could pet him. Remembering how he enjoyed it last time, he gladly accepted and continued with their conversation.

Johnny's family spent the next few days arranging their schedules so they could come to the Hotel for the wedding. This time Drac did not need to stow away in the cargo hold as he perfectly fit in a cat carrier Matt had in the basement crawl space and he was checked in as a pet, giving him more comfortable conditions.

**_Author's note:_**

_I am not sure how I want this story to progress. I am not sure if want it to be more of a fluff piece, or if I want more drama. I am also not sure, if I want Drama, what kind._

_I ask you my readers to give me your opinions. Either PM me, or include them in your reviews!_

_Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny walks up to Drac and gives him a large hug. This caught Drac off guard, but he accepted and returned the hug.

"_Thanks Drac, I could not have asked for a better gift than getting my family back_." Johnny said.

"_You are very welcome Johnny_." Drac said with a smile.

Mavis giggled as she then saw Julia come over to her.

"_Mavis_!" Julia said.

"_Hey! Look at you! You got so big in the last year! Come here you_!" Mavis said.

Mavis picked up Julia and hugged her and Julia returned the hug. Just then, Wayne and Wanda entered the dining hall, followed shortly by Frank and Eunice. All four stopped dead in their tracks seeing Johnny's family. Once they had time to process, they all rushed over and eagerly asked how they made it back and how they have been.

"_So you have been helping Mavis plan the wedding!? Oh you just have to show me what you have planned so far_!" Ann said to Wanda.

"_Why of course, it will be so much fun planning it with you as well!" Wanda replied. We can discuss it over food!_" she concluded.

Aimee joined Ann and Wanda and they energetically talked about the wedding plans down the smallest detail including the cake, dress, colors, place settings, you name it. Ann could not have been happier at all the choices Wanda had made.

"_I cannot think of anything I would have done differently_!" Ann exclaimed.

Wanda was ecstatic that Ann agreed so strongly with all of her choices, and Aimee loved them all too much to Wanda's happiness.

While the women talked about the wedding details, everyone else was talking together in a large group.

"_So what is it like being a Vampire now!? Is it cool or what? Can you fly? Do you drink real blood?"_ the questions came in rapid succession from several of Johnny's brothers.

"_Slow it down a little guys_." Johnny said with a large grin showing off his fangs.

"_Guys look! His fangs_!" one brother said.

"_Have you bitten your toung or lip? Are those sharp_!?"

"_Yes I can fly, yes I can turn into mist like Mavis, and yes I can walk on walls. Yes they are sharp, and yes, I bit my cheek once and it hurt! But I heal fast so it was no big deal. Yes they are very sharp. I drink blood substitute just like Mavis and Dracula_." Johnny was able to say to answer their questions.

"_You have been quite the little devil with your abilities startling everyone by jumping down from the ceiling or appearing from nowhere_." Frank said full heartily and with a big smile. "_I still have to get you back for the last prank you pulled._" Frank finished.

Johnny could not help but laugh. Then everyone laughed. Mike was happy to see his son was having so much fun and was happy to see his boy getting ready to be married.

Three weeks went by and everyone busied themselves preparing for the wedding. Johnny was greatly enjoying having is family around and did not think they were going to stay for so long. Mavis was also very happy being able to spend so much time with Johnny's family. She especially enjoyed spending time with Ann, who seemed nearly exactly like her Aunt Wanda in nearly every respect. Of course Wanda bonded strong with Ann and the two of them worked over time in getting every little detail of the wedding planned to perfection. Julia could not get enough of the ware-pups playing never ending games with them. Julia bonded fairly strongly with Winnie and the two became inseparable, even wanting to always have sleep overs. Aimee, Wanda, and Wayne gladly allowed it and were happy to see Winnie having a friend roughly her "age."

Everything was going perfectly until Mike and Ann had a conversation one night before sleep.

"_Our son is so happy and has the greatest friends and soon to be extended family but…"_ Ann trailed off.

Mike turned to his side to look at Ann and used on arm to hold up his head.

"_But what_." He asked.

"_Well… Johnny is a vampire now, he is going to live for so long, he is going to have to see us pass away, he will have to see all of his brothers pass away…_" Ann said trailing off again with a weak voice.

"_That may be true, but children should always outlive their parents, and seeing his brothers pass away, at least they will be able to see one another and have fun together. Isn't that what matters_?" Mike asked.

"_Yes, but, it is still going to be hard on him. I want to see his children. I want to be a grandmother to them, but you remember how slow they age, they will still be toddlers when we pass away. It just does not seem right to me." _She said.

"_What can we do about it?"_ Mike asked wondering where this conversation was going.

"_We could… We could… I don't know_." Ann said.

"_We could what? You had an idea there, what was it?"_ Mike asked.

"_Promise you won't laugh or freak out ok_?" She asked.

Mike raised an eyebrow but said "_Ok, I promise_."

"_We could always become Vampires ourselves_…" Ann replied.

Mike's eyes went wide, not believing what his wife had just said. Ann saw this but continued.

"_That way we could stay with Johnny, we could see them grow up together, we could see their children, and be real grandparents_." She finished.

"_Are you serious? What about Johnny's other brothers? What about Aimee and Julia_?" Mike asked.

"_We could all become Vampires_." She said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"_How can you say that? What about our lives in America, do you really think we could just go back to that after we are turned into Vampires? How would we live, how would be work? You remember what happened when people found out about monsters. Our friends and neighbors would notice something changed and would find out_." Mike said firmly.

"_We could always move here. I talked with Wanda and they have a house and everything. We could still enjoy life together_." Ann said.

"_What about our friends_?" Mike asked.

"_They will understand, we will tell them that we just fell in love with the place and wanted to move there for our retirement. They do not need to know the details_." Ann said.

"_You have put a lot of thought into this haven't you_?" Mike said.

"_Yes. And I think it is the best solution."_ Ann replied.

"_Have you discussed this with anyone else_?" Mike asked.

"_No, we need to find a way to ask them what they think_." Ann replied.

"_They are going to think we have gone insane_." Mike said. "_When should we tell Johnny_?" Mike asked.

"_I think we should wait until after the wedding_…" Ann replied.

**_Author's Note:_**

_Ok. So Sondaro gave me the great idea of not having too much drama, except that Johnny's family will want to become Vampires as well, and there will be some drama associated with that._

_Please review! :-)_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Ann and Mike did not talk to each other much as they were still processing their conversation the night before. After dinner was over Ann and Mike asked Johnny to come with them as they wanted to discuss something. The three of them made their way to the swimming pool area and sat down at a table.

"_So what's up? What did you want to talk to me about_?" Johnny asked.

"_We um... we wanted to talk to you about…"_ Ann started off.

"_Why are you guys so nervous_?" Johnny asked.

Mike and Ann looked at one another and they both sighed deeply and held each other's hands.

"_We talked about it, and we have through about this all day and we would like to…_" Mike said starting off firm but trailing off more and more until he stopped.

"_Like to what_?" Johnny asked.

"_We want you to make us Vampires as well_." Ann blurted out while keeping her eyes closed.

There was a long, long silence and Ann kept her eyes shut until she heard a thud. She opened her eyes and saw Johnny on the floor.

"_Johnny_!?" Ann asked frantically.

"_Yea.. I… I am ok_." Johnny replied. "_Can you repeat what you just said_?" he asked.

"_We want you to turn us into vampires as well so we can stay with you, be with you while you continue to grow up, and see your grandchildren_." Mike said kneeling down beside Johnny with one hand on Johnny's shoulder.

Just then, Mavis came walking up as she saw Johnny fall and was not sure what had happened.

"_Johnny, are you alright_?" she asked.

"_Yea… I just fell out of my seat that's all. No big deal_." Johnny said while getting back up to his seat.

"_OK, I will leave you all alone if everything is alright. I need to go back to Julia anyways; I told her I would bring her up to the roof_." Mavis said.

When Mavis was far enough away, Johnny hunched down and said in a firm but hushed voice.

"_You cannot be serious! You all want to be Vampires_?"

"_We have not asked anyone else if they wanted to go along, but the two of us want to. We do not want to lose you._" Mike said.

"_What about your home, what about your jobs, what about your friends_?" Johnny asked still flabbergasted.

"_We could move here, and it sounds like Wayne does nearly the same thing I do, I do not think I will have any problems getting a new job_." Mike said.

"_We can tell our friends that we wanted to move out here after seeing how beautiful it was and that we wanted to retire here. They do not need to know any of the details_." Ann said.

"_What happens if one of my brothers does not want to change? You will have to see them grow old and die, do you really think you could handle that? You said you did not want to lose me, what about losing them?_" Johnny asked.

"_I have a feeling they would want to change as well. They were all telling us how cool your powers are, and they really do seem to enjoy being here_." Mike said.

"_You cannot become a vampire just because you want the "cool powers.""_ Johnny said using air quotes on the last part.

"_We know that, we would do it so we can all stay together as a family_." Ann said.

"_What about my younger brothers? They have not even finished school? How do you think that would work!_?" Johnny asked.

"_They would not have to become vampires right away_." Ann said.

"_Ugh… you really are serious about this aren't you?"_ Johnny said while rubbing his eyes with one hand and then rubbing the bridge of his nose. "_I think before anything else happens… we need to talk with Mavis… and… I do not even know how to explain this to Drac…"_ Johnny said.

The three of them continued talking for an hour or so. Johnny left to go find Mavis. She was in her room with Julia and Aimee. When Johnny walked in Aimee brought Julia out of the room to give them some privacy. Mavis saw the look on his face and asked.

"_OK, are you going to tell me what is going on with you_?"

"_You better sit down_." Johnny said.

This and the tone of voice Johnny used caught Mavis off guard and she slowly sat on the bed never taking her eyes off Johnny.

"_How do I put this…"_ Johnny said and through for a moment pacing slightly back and forth. "_My parents want to become vampires._" Johnny blurted out.

Mavis sat for a moment not moving until she broke out in a fit of laughter.

"_That's a good one Johnny…"_ but she stopped talking when she noticed the look on his face had not changed. "_You… you are kidding right Johnny_?"

"_No, they are serious; I just spent the last hour or so talking to them about it. that was why I fell off my chair, I think I fainted for a second_." Johnny said.

"_But how? Why?_" was all she was able to ask.

"_They want us to do it after the wedding_." Johnny said.

"_What about your brothers, or Aimee, or Julia!?" _Mavis asked.

"_We have not talked to them yet_." Johnny said.

Over the next 20 minutes Johnny and Mavis discussed nearly the exact same topics as Johnny had with his parents about friends, jobs and the like.

"_I do like your family and it would be great to have them around more. Your mom is like a mother to me too, but can we do this_?" Mavis asked. "_Have you talked to my dad!?"_ she said wide eyed and covering her moth with both hands.

"_Oh NO! of course not! I came to you first; I do not even know how to tell him this…"_ Johnny said.

"_I think I can handle that… I think you are going to have to talk to your brothers_." Mavis said.

"_This is going to be fun…"_ they both said in unison in a tired sarcastic manner.


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny and Mavis both decided to go and find his parents so they could all talk together. Mavis was till dumbfounded that his parents would want this and she wanted to hear everything from them. She also wanted to better relay the reality of the transformation process and that it is not a pleasant experience. Johnny and Mavis searched for half an hour and did not find his parents. Johnny decided to just call them and ask where they were. Mavis just gave him a look that basically said "Why didn't you do that originally?" While the phone was ringing Johnny just gave a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"_He mom, where are you guys? Oh your room! Ok, Mavis and I will be there shortly. OK. Ok bye_."

"_Their room should have been the first place we looked_!" Mavis said hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand.

When they reached their room, the room was already slightly open, and they decided to just walk in as they were expected. Ann was sitting on the bed while Mike was sitting on a small two seat love seat. Mavis quickly closed the door behind her and did not waste any time. she quickly darted over to Ann grabbed her by the top of both her arms, looked her right in the face and said.

"_You guys really want to do this? You really want to become vampires_?"

Ann was at first startled by Mavis and she quickly recovered and responded.

"_Yes._" Was all she said in a firm voice. She looked over to Mike.

"_We have talked about it, and we want to be Vampires so we can be with you guys and see our grandchildren_." Mike said.

"_You do realize what it entails right_?" Mavis asked raising an eyebrow.

"_You will bite us on our necks; drink some of our blood I suppose…_" Ann said tilting her head to one side, looking down on the floor, and shrugging her shoulders while trailing off in a light voice.

"_You have left out a few minor details_." Mavis said while accentuating the word minor.

"_Yes, My Dad, Johnny, or I would have to bite you. But it will not be a pleasant experience_."

"_We figured being bitten would not be pleasant_." Mike said.

"_Let me finish._" Mavis said. "_Yes of course the actual act of being bitten will hurt, but that is not what will actually hurt. You see, Johnny I suppose luckily was not conscience when I turned him so he did not feel anything or panic. I killed Johnny in the process of turning him, and you will die as well_." Mavis said.

Ann and Mike exchanged looks and returned their gaze to Mavis.

"_I had to drain nearly every last drop of blood from Johnny. The same must be done to you. During that process, you will be terrified as you feel your strength leaving you. You will struggle, you will want to fight back, you will scream out. Then once your heart stops, you will need to consume some of the blood from the Vampire who bit you. Do you understand now? It is not a pleasant experience for the human or the Vampire, especially when the Vampire cares for the human they are turning. To have to inflict that kind of pain and torment on the one you love, can you imagine? I cried the entire time I was turning Johnny, praying that he would not wake up in the process, feeling the life draining from his body, feeling his breathing slowing and then stopping, feeling his pulse slow second by second. I just killed the one I loved. There is always a chance the human will not turn into a vampire but will remain dead. Johnny was injured which makes the process that much harder. I had no idea if he would make it_." Mavis concluded tears running down her cheeks.

Johnny did not realize all of this and immediately walked behind her and wrapped his arms around Mavis to comfort her. He then kissed the side of her cheek and gave a hard squeeze. Johnny's parents were processing what Mavis just said. They know fully understood what was involved with the transformation process, especially the part where not all humans complete the transformation process. Johnny and Mavis stood still in their embrace giving them time to think. Mike was the first to break the long silence.

"_I understand, and I have not changed my mind_."

Ann looked to Mike for several seconds with a scared look, but that look soon changed to a small smile and she turned to look at Johnny and Mavis and said.

"_Agreed, I have not changed my mind_."

Ann got up off the bed and joined Johnny in hugging Mavis and Mike quickly joined them. Mavis felt confident now and was no longer worried about Ann and Mike. Now she was just worried about how the rest of the family will react, and worse how her father was going to react.

**_Author's note:_**

_Shorter chapter, but it has a lot of emotions, and I wanted to better describe my beliefs on how the transformation process would work. I did not spend much time detailing Johnny's actual transformation, so now we know what he would have felt if he was awake. _


	6. Chapter 6

After a while of talking, Johnny and Mavis had left Ann and Mike's room. They all agreed to wait until after the wedding and honeymoon as there was no major rush. They also all agreed to how the family members were going to be changed. Mavis had changed Johnny, and Ann felt it would be best if Johnny himself changed her. She felt most comfortable with her own son performing the act knowing that he would never purposefully hurt her. Once Ann had changed, Ann would then be the one to change her own husband as he too felt most comfortable with the love of his life, taking his mortal life.

They discussed the issue of the remaining family members. It was decided that Ann and Mike would be turned before telling the rest of the family. This was decided upon as all four of them knew that the others would have a hard time coming to grips with the idea. However if the other family members saw Ann and Mike happy and healthy as vampires themselves, then it would make it easier to convince them (after they were no longer angry of course). It would be up to the youngest brothers if they wanted to be vampires, when that would happen as it would make going to school fairly difficult. It was not certain how Julia would be handled. Julia did really like Winnie, and Winnie really likes Julia, but Winnie was also going to age really slow. Winnie had never had a friend her own "age" before, and it would be sweet seeing them be friends.

Johnny and Mavis decided it was best to tell Dracula immediately what their plans were so he could assist and also tell Johnny exactly what to do, as he already had with Mavis to prepare her for changing Johnny.

"_How do you think he is going to react_?" Johnny said with a slight chuckle.

Mavis gave him a look raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips while continuing to walk.

"_Yea… I know… he is going to freak_." Johnny replied.

They arrived at Drac's office where he usually was this time of night going over paperwork.

"_Dad, are you in there_?" Mavis asked while knocking on the door.

"_Yes, come in honey_." Drac replied.

Mavis and Johnny entered and Drac looked up from his papers and asked in a confused voice.

"_What can I help you with_?" he said.

"_We wanted to talk to you about Johnny's family_." Mavis said.

"_What about them? Is something wrong_?" Drac asked getting a little nervous.

"_No, they are fine, we just need to tell you about some plans we have_." Johnny said.

"_Plans? What kind of… plans?"_ Drac said slowly eyeing the two of them.

Mavis began to squirm in her seat rubbing her arms and not looking at her dad. Johnny was not making eye contact with Drac but was sitting still.

"_Mavis, Johnny_?!" Drac said raising his voice a little.

"_Well you see… Johnny's family wants to be with us for a while, and wants to see us have grandchildren._" Mavis said.

"_Why won't they, I was not planning on making them forget again_." Drac replied.

"_That is not what she meant._" Johnny added.

"_Johnny's family wants to become… they want to…"_ Mavis could not say it.

"_They want to be vampires_." Johnny said firmly grabbing Mavis' hand preparing for Drac's reaction.

Drac's face fell, his already pale face lost more color, and he slouched in the chair and did not move for several minutes. Finally, Drac moved and roared.

"_They what_!?"

"_Calm down man. You heard what we said_." Johnny said.

"_At least we know Mike and Ann want to_." Mavis interjected.

"_NO! they can't! Why would they want to! How… who would do it… No!... this is…"_ Drac was unable to finish a full sentence; his mind was racing too fast for his mouth to keep up.

"_They do not want to be separated from me and Mavis. They want to be part of the family and see our children._" Johnny said.

"_Have you told them what is at stake!?"_ Drac said yelling, but not roaring at least.

"_Yes, they said they would move, and get new jobs and have a life here_." Johnny said.

"_I told them what happens when they get bit, and they know…"_ Mavis was interrupted.

"_You did not tell them strongly enough_!" Drac said.

"_Yes we did!_" Johnny replied forcefully. "_We talked over all the details, even how to get my brothers to change!_" Johnny continued.

"_Johnny would change his mom, who would change his dad. Then we will see how the rest of the family handles the news. We also decided that they would not be changed until after the wedding. There is no need to rush this_."

"_Of course there is no need to rush this_!" Drac yelled.

"_Calm down man, it is their choice, and we have already accepted it. We only wanted your blessing and for you to know_." Johnny said.

"_I must talk to them myself_." Drac said in a low voice.

Johnny and Mavis looked at each other unsure of this, but knew it was going to happen eventually, and it would be best if they were there.

"_OK… they are in their room, and we are coming along_." Johnny said.

They proceeded to Mike and Ann's room. Drac did not knock, but barged right in to the annoyance of the shrunken head on the door. Mike and Ann were both sitting on the love seat and stood up when Drac entered.

"_Drac, how are…"_ Ann was interrupted.

"_Tell me why you want to be vampires_." Drac said while he was hypnotizing the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Dad_!" Mavis yelled.

"_What's up Drac!?"_ Johnny yelled as well.

"_I must know for sure why they want to be vampires. If their intentions are not pure, they may fall for their darker urges and become mean and cruel. Now, Mike, you go first, why do you want to be a Vampire_?" Drac said.

Mike replied in a slow monotone and mechanical voice. "_I do not want to lose my son… I want to see my future grandchildren… I want to live a longer life… I am afraid to die…."_

Drac just gave out a puff of breath and moved on.

"_Ann, why do you want to be a Vampire_?" Drac asked.

"_I wish to stay with my son and be an active grandparent in his and Mavis' life. I have made more friends here than I have at home. I feel I am home_." Ann replied.

Drac kept the two of them under hypnosis, and thought for a minute until Mavis was getting annoyed and asked.

"_So_?! What have you been thinking!?"

"_Did they say something wrong_?" Johnny asked.

"_Umm.. oh, sorry… I have no worries about your mother; she only had pure-in-heart reasons to be a Vampire. I am concerned about your father. He mentioned not wanting to die. That is generally not a good reason to become a Vampire, but his first reasons were pure, those mean the most to him_."

"_Why didn't you do this to me_?" Johnny asked.

"_I knew how much you loved my Mavy; I knew you had good intentions_." Drac replied. "_I have heard enough, and I do not think we will have any issues_." Drac concluded.

Johnny and Mavis both looked at Drac with smiles happy to hear the good news.

"_Hey Drac, Um… do you think you can give me my parents back_?" Johnny said.

"_Oh, yes… sorry_." Drac replied.

Drac released them and when they came too, they were a little confused as to what was going on.

"_Mom, dad, let's have a talk_." Johnny said.

Drac wanted to know everything about their plans. He was happy about it. He was happy they wanted to wait until after the wedding and… honeymoon… (He was not really looking forward to that time… he knew what happens on that night…) Drac was also happy in that the family members were going to change each other. He did not wish to do it himself, and he did not wish to have his daughter or Johnny change that many people. He was not a huge fan of changing Ann and Mike first without the rest of the family knowing, but he had no major arguments against it that could change their minds.

The next few days went by fast, and it was now the day of the wedding. Ann, Aimee, Wanda, and Mavis were very busy in the final preparations, however Mavis was told not to go into the reception hall as the final look was to be a surprise. Mavis had made Aimee her maid of honor. She was originally contemplating Ann, but she saw her as too much of a mother figure and did feel it was appropriate. Julia and Winnie together would be the flower girls and bring the rings down the aisle. Johnny asked Matt to be his Best Man.

In Mavis' room, Mavis, Aimee, Wanda, Eunice and Julia were all working on getting Mavis prepared.

"_Oh this is just so exciting_!" Wanda said.

"_Our little Mavy is getting married_." Eunice said trying not to cry but failing and was beginning to short circuit.

"_I could not be happier right now_!" Mavis said as she saw herself in the mirror with her dress on for the first time. "_I cannot believe this was my mother's dress_!" she exclaimed.

"_You look just like her_." Wanda said.

"_You look fantastic_." Aimee said.

In Johnny's room Johnny was with Drac, Frank, Wayne, and all of his brothers. They were all wearing their tuxes and were now trying to work on Johnny's hair, but to no avail. They could not get it to be neat and tidy. They eventually gave up and left it as good as they could manage.

"_You look like a million bucks_." Frank said.

"_Thanks! I feel like a million bucks_!" Johnny replied.

"_While you may not have originally been my first choice of a husband for my Mavy, I am glad she is marrying you Jonathan_." Drac said.

"_Thanks Man, that means a lot_." Johnny replied.

"_Just no funny business after the wedding_." Drac said sternly and Johnny froze. Everyone else in the room also froze not sure how to react.

"_Oh do not worry…_ " Drac chuckled a little. "I_t is going to happen eventually I suppose… I still just cannot handle my Mavy growing up so fast…_" Drac said starting to cry.

"_Whoa! Drac, do not worry! She is not going anywhere and she will always remain you little girl_." Johnny said.

"_I do not think I have ever seen Drac cry since Martha_." Frank whispered to Wayne who was just nodding his head up and down.

All of the men made their way to the wedding area with Johnny and Matt up front with the minister who was a large fly man. The girls soon made their way to their seats and Aimee made her way up to the alter.

The music started to play and Johnny held his breath until he saw Mavis turn the corner with her elbow locked with Drac walking her down the aisle and Johnny nearly passed out from the beauty of the scene before him.

**_Author's note:_**

_Mu ha ha! I will leave it there just to mess with you a little :-D_


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone in the room forgot to breathe for several seconds as they gazed on the beauty before them. Julia and Winnie were walking side by side, each with their own basket of rose peddles that they dropped to the floor. For those who were at Drac's wedding, their hearts melted at the sight of Mavis wearing her mother's old dress. The dress perfectly fit her figure with a tight fitting upper section which then began to expand in rippling waves of fabric outward. The dress was the most pure white anyone could have imagined with small sparkling jewels throughout the fabric. The back of the dress was open down to the small of her back in a V-shape. Dracula was next to her with their elbows interlocked; his face was of happiness, eyes tearing from pure joy seeing his little Mavy wavy was getting married. Johnny stood at the alter motionless as if he had become a statue. He could not remove his gaze from the magnificence before him. It was only when Mavis reached the alter and the ceremony commenced that Johnny regained his mind and knew that he had his Zing standing next to him. As the ceremony started, Frank and Murray began to bawl their eyes out causing Frank to short circuit and Eunice to just roll her eyes.

"_He always cries at weddings_." Eunice said to Wanda.

Wanda could not hear her as she was so transfixed on seeing Mavis and Johnny getting married that nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. Wanda was holding Wayne's paw and was squeezing it tight remembering her own wedding day. Wayne returned the squeeze and sat with a smile on his face knowing Mavis had found the right person to spend her life with. Griffin, sitting next to Wayne had taken his glasses off to wipe is eyes as small streams of water could be seen floating in midair. Johnny's Mother and Father were also tightly holding hands. Ann was resting her head on Mike's shoulder while holding a handkerchief to her nose and Mike had a large smile on his face while sniffling his nose slightly. All of Johnny's brothers were happy for their brother and knew, vampire or not, that Mavis was the girl for him. Aimee was sitting next to Matt and they too were tightly holding hands both remembering their special night happy in the thought that Johnny and Mavis really were meant to be.

"_We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in matrimony._" The minister said starting the ceremony.

Johnny and Mavis both exchanged vows they had written themselves and they were the most heart melting displays of their pure love for one another that every single person shed at _least_ one tear of joy.

"_Jonathon, do you take Mavis to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?_" The minister said.

"I do." Jonathon said

"_Mavis, do you take Jonathon to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do_." Mavis said.

"_You may now exchange rings_." The minister said.

Together Julia and Winnie brought up both rings sitting on a lush red velvet cushion. Johnny placed the ring on Mavis' hand first, and Mavis placed the ring on Johnny's hand next with tears of happiness rolling down Mavis' cheeks. Johnny normally could not bear to see Mavis cry, but at this one moment, he could not have been happier to see those tears. His eyes filled with water, but did not roll down his face.

"_I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride_." The minister said.

As Johnny and Mavis kissed, the entire room erupted in thunderous applause. The kiss lasted for several seconds, and when it was broken, Johnny and Mavis wrapped each other's hands together and brought them up to neck level, looked deeply into each other's eyes and then looked out into the crowd with smiles.

Mavis and Johnny were the first to enter the ball room where the reception was to be held. Mavis was told not to enter it as it was to be a surprise. Mavis was not disappointed. Flowers from all over the world were all around her in every possible color. As she was not able to see most flowers during the day, she had never seen the intense colors in any measurable way compared to this moment. Flowers were everywhere filling he room with the most intoxicating aroma Mavis had ever known. All the tables were set with large bouquets of flowers with the bouquet surrounded by small candles. The light from the candles illuminated the tables in such a manner to shine onto the flowers causing the entire table to glow and radiate with the reflection of their colors.

There was a huge grand dinner with nearly any kind of monster and human food imaginable. There was a retelling of how Johnny and Mavis first met and how Drac brought Johnny back to the hotel. And before anyone took a bite, Drac stands up with his glass in one hand.

"_A toast! A toast to my sweet little girl who has grown up so fast and to Johnny who I now know is the best son-in-law a father could ever ask for."_

"_Here! Here_!" everyone said at once.

Everyone began to partake in the wondrous food before them. Many more stories were told especially about Johnny and Mavis' travels. Many jokes and laughs were shared. At the end of the meal, Johnny stands up and exclaims.

"_Now let's get this part started!"_

Mavis giggled and said "_Let's do it!"_

Everyone enjoyed hours of fun, dancing with the party going well into the day light hours. Drac, Wayne, Griffin, Murray, and Frank together supplied all the music. Johnny and Mavis joined in and sang several songs before rejoining the party. At the end of the reception when Mavis had thrown the bouquet Winnie had been the one to catch it much to the Joy of Wanda, as she was deeply looking forward to her own daughter's wedding. As the part neared its end, everyone soon began to make their way back up to their rooms for some well-deserved sleep. After leaving the party Johnny and Mavis had made their way to Mavis' room where the shrunken head had given them her congratulations. Johnny lifted Mavis up into his arms and proceeded into the room and shut the door with his foot. Dracula had watched this from around the corner and when the door closed, he went up to the door.

"_Make sure they are not disturbed for as long as they are in there_." Drac said to the head.

"_Oh don't worry, no one will be getting past me_." The head said.

Drac looked up to the door, stood still for a few seconds, smiled, and walked back to the elevator.

"_My Mavy wavy has grown up so fast_." He said to himself.

**_Author's note:_**

_I hope you enjoyed that! I will say right now, that you will have to use your own imaginations to know what happens during the honeymoon as I will not be including that in the story. _

_Don't go anywhere though… we still have the issues of changing Johnny's family into Vampires!_


	9. Chapter 9

Three days passed before anyone saw or heard from Johnny or Mavis. There were of course discussions revolving around this, especially between the guys. Many were wondering about the couple's stamina, were they actually still doing anything etc. Unknown to them all, Johnny and Mavis did have a very fun and exciting honeymoon lasting only the one night, but soon spent the rest of the time discussing what to do about Johnny's family. They still both had their misgivings about the entire idea and were also not completely they were comfortable with Drac's reaction to Mike's response after being hypnotized and being asked why he wanted to be a Vampire. They both were in agreement that there were fewer issues turning Mike and Ann as they were adults, already had their children, and clearly thought through their choice. The rest of Johnny's family on the other hand was the issue. Mavis was particularly worried about Matt and Aimee and Julia. Mavis deeply cares for Julia and loves Aimee, seeing her as a sister and does not want anything to break that.

Johnny was not sure about his brothers, especially the younger ones who were still in school. If they changed, how on earth could they finish going to school without changing to some monster school or something. Johnny was less worried about John out of all of his brothers since he finished school and was a bachelor and would have the easiest time transitioning into the life of a Vampire. Bill might not be an issue since he is nearly done with High school, and he could find a way to get through college even as a Vampire. Johnny had discussed some of the details about schooling with Wayne and Wanda. None of their kids were going to high school let alone college, but they at least had a fairly good grasp of how Monster higher education worked. Of course, no matter how much Johnny and Mavis talked and planned about what would happen after Johnny's family had become Vampires, they were still terrified how they will react to the news that Mike and Ann wanted to become vampires.

Johnny, Mavis, Mike, and Ann had of course discussed how they would tell the rest of the family and the idea of changing Mike and Ann and then telling the family had been brought up, and it seemed like Mike and Ann preferred that route. Johnny and Mavis preferred the idea of telling the family first, as that might help to reduce any kind of anger or hostility. With this said, Johnny and Mavis finally decided to roll with the situation and do as Mike and Ann desired.

Mavis picked up the skull phone in her room and dialed the extension number for Johnny's parent's room. The phone rang three times before Mike picked up the other end.

"_Hello_?" Mike said.

"_Hi Mike, It's um... it's Mavis_."

"_Oh! Mavis! We have not heard from you guys, having a little too much fun huh_?" Mike said with a chuckle.

Mavis' eyes went wide in shock. This caught Mavis off guard and caused her to blush extensively. She could not respond for several seconds until she finally said.

"_Uhh.. I… um_…"

"_Oh don't mind him_!" a woman's voice broke in as Ann had apparently taken the phone from Mike. "_Sorry about that dear, ignore him. Now, what was it that you were calling about_?"

Mavis was still blushing heavily, but regained her composer now that she was talking to Ann, and did not have to talk about… about _that!_

"_Oh, um… Johnny and I are in my room and wanted you too to stop by when you can so we can discuss a few things._" Mavis said.

"_No need to continue, we will be right there. See you soon honey_." Ann said and hung up the phone. Mavis put the phone down on her end and looked to Johnny.

Johnny clearly saw the reaction Mavis had when she was on the phone and knew exactly what had happened.

"_Sorry about my dad, he has a very interesting sense of humor."_ Johnny said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Mavis blushed more but smiled. It took only a few minutes before a knock on the door was heard and Johnny went over to the door and opened it.

"_Mom, dad, won't you come in_?" Johnny said.

Mavis was sitting on the edge of her bed, and Johnny held out his arm pointing to the small couch for the two of them to sit on. They both say down while Johnny sat down next to Mavis on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"_So, as we discussed, after the honeymoon, we were going to turn you_." Johnny said.

"_We have been discussing it for the last two days_!" Mavis said.

"_Yes, and we have agreed that your plan is the one we will go along with. We will change you two before the rest of the family_." Johnny continued.

Ann and Mike held each other's hands.

"_Johnny and I talked and we also agree that Ann should change first. Johnny will be the one to change you. When you are ready, you will then be able to change your own husband_." Mavis said.

Ann and Mike looked at each other and smiled. They squeezed each other's hand and Ann looked over to Mavis and Johnny.

"_Ok, I am ready_." She said.

Johnny and Mavis stood up off the bed.

"_Would you come over to the bed and lay down_?" Mavis asked.

Ann got up and got into the bed, with her head sitting comfortably on the pillow. Johnny then got into the bed and was lying to the right of his mother.

"_Now, remember, this will not be the most pleasant experience. I am sorry, but you will be scared and you will fight back_." Mavis continued.

"_Can't you... you know, give us something to sleep so we don't feel anything_?" Ann asked quietly.

Mavis looked down to the floor before responding.

"_Unfortunately no, my dad told me that drugs tend to have some kind of interaction with the process and can make it not succeed. You remember what I said before right? That you will literally be dying during the process, and if it does not work right, you will stay dead_." Mavis said gloomily. _"Also, pain killers and other drugs tend to affect the vampire turning the human. It has been said that the Vampire will act "drunk" or "high" as i have heard it. In any respect, they act strange afterwards until the drugs wear off_." Mavis continued.

"_What about Johnny_?" Ann asked.

"_Johnny was on pain killers, but he was not unconscious because of drugs. Of course changing Johnny was risky because of his injuries, but we had no other choice_." Mavis said. _"I do not know if the drugs affected me in any way as I fell asleep right after changing him._" Mavis continued.

"_I understand_." Ann said.

Ann moved her head to look at Johnny. She raised her hand and stroked his hair, and then brushed the back of her hand down his cheek.

"_I love you Johnny. Do not worry, I will be fine_." Ann said.

"_I love you too_." Johnny said.

"_Remember to bite her where I told you_." Mavis said.

"_I will_." Johnny said.

Mike got up from the couch and came to the side of the bed. He tool Ann's hand and firmly squeezed it.

"_I will be right by your side the entire time honey_." Mike said.

Ann moved her head to look at Mike and she smiled.

"_I love you_." She said. "_OK, I am ready_."

Johnny moved closer to his mother's neck. Ann squeezed her eyes shut preparing for Johnny's fangs to pierce her skin. It seemed like forever to her until she felt the sharp sting. Her eyes flew wide open and she squeezed Mike's hand making her knuckles turn white. She inhaled sharply and gave out a whimper. Johnny continued and was now draining the blood out of his own mother.

"_What am I doing? How can I do this? I am killing my own mother. No, I am keeping her with me. No, I am killing her! Hold on mom! I love you!_" Johnny thought to himself.

Ann was holding strong trying not to panic. She was now crushing Mike's hand, and he had a face mixed with pure pain from his own hand, but also of determination to not let go, and fear of his wife's transformation. Ann could feel her mind getting cloudy, he vision was narrowing, and she was feeling colder and colder by the second. Suddenly she lets go of Mike's hand and starts to writhe under Johnny, feebly hitting him trying to get him off. She was in panic mode.

"_Get off me! Help! Please! NO!"_ Ann yelled as loud as she could, but it was merely a whisper and she soon lost strength to fight back.

Johnny held her in place while he continued. Mavis walked over to Mike and grabbed his hands tight to console him. He desperately wanted to help his wife, she was crying for help, but he knew he could not do anything. He turned to Mavis and wrapped his arms around her, dug his face into her shoulder and simply started to cry. Mavis started to rub his back to calm him down. Shortly afterward Ann stopped moving completely as she lost consciences. For about 15 more seconds, Johnny continued to drain the blood out of his own mother. The flow was slowing considerably now and even the beats were becoming weaker and weaker. Johnny could feel her breathing slowing second by second until finally her breathing stopped, and he no longer could feel the beat of her pulse. Johnny released himself from his mother's neck and looked at his mother. He had a thousand tons of weight pulling at all of his insides and he could not breathe. He knew he had to continue. He looked over to Mavis and his dad. Mike was still crying into Mavis' shoulder. Mavis and Johnny locked eyes, and Mavis nodded for Johnny to continue. Johnny opened Ann's mouth and bit into his wrist. He allowed the blood to flow into her mouth for a minute or so and closed her mouth.

Johnny got off the bed and went over to Mavis and his dad and hugged them both. All they could do now was wait. Mike sat next to the bed for the next two hours never looking up. His face was buried into Ann's pillow. He was holding her hand, slowly and lightly rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand.

Suddenly, Mike thought for a second he felt her hand tense. He looked up and gazed at his wife.

"_Come on baby, don't leave me, wake up_!" he thought to himself.

Then he felt it again. This time it was stronger. This time he knew he had not imagined it. She was alive!

"_Johnny! Mavis! She… she squeezed my hand! She is waking up!_" Mike yelled happily, tears of joy were running down his cheeks. His smile nearly went ear to ear. The two of them walked over to Ann. Johnny held her other hand and gave it a squeeze. He felt her squeeze back.

"_Mom! Are you OK? Mom wake up_." Johnny said.

As he finished, her head slowly moved from side to side, and she let out a "hmph" a few times. She was getting her strength back. She soon opened her eyes and looked around. She weakly smiled seeing all around her.

She cleared her through and said "_Just a few more minutes dear_."

Everyone laughed a little.

"_No dear, it is time to wake up_." Mike said.

Ann stirred more as she was waking up. Suddenly she remembered what seemed like a dream, but she knew it was not a dream. She slowly moved her hand to the side of her neck and felt the two small holes now healed where her son had bitten her. Her eyes opened completely and said.

"_It worked_!?"

"_Yes, it worked Ann_." Mavis said. "_Here let us help you up_."

Ann sat up in the bed and looked around. Besides feeling weak she did not feel any different. She locked her lips as they were dry and she paused. She felt them. She felt her new fangs.

Mavis brought over several blood beaters and near blood containers for Ann. She was apprehensive at first, but when Mavis opened the first container, Ann thought she had never smelled anything so delicious in her life.

"_Here, this will give you your strength back_." Mavis said.

Ann drank all of the blood, and she quickly regained her strength. She got up out of bed and immediately wrapped her arms around her husband and passionately kissed him.

"_Your turn next my dear_." Ann said in his ear.

**_Author's note:_**

_I hope you enjoyed that! Mike will change in the next chapter, but when will the rest of the family learn? How will they respond!? Wait and find out :-D_


	10. Chapter 10

Mike could not help it, but shivers ran up his spine when Ann whispered that into his ear. Ann must have felt this and hugged him harder, though a little too hard now that she has super-human strength. Mike grunted a little.

"_Um, honey, I kinda need to breathe_…" Mike said.

Ann immediately let him go. She would have blushed deeply if she could.

"_Oh sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength now_…" she said shrugging her shoulders a little.

Mavis and Johnny both looked at each other and smiled.

"_OK dad, your turn next_." Johnny said.

"_Right… yes… my turn. OK_." Mike said nervously fidgeting with his hands.

Ann came up to Mike and took both of his hands and gently caressed them.

"_I will be right here, just like you were with me. It was not as bad as I was expecting. No need to worry honey._" Ann said.

Mike got into the bed and made himself comfortable.

"_Ann, can you go over to that side of the bed, I need to show you where to bite and not to bite_." Mavis said.

Over the next five minutes Mavis explained where to bite so as to not kill Mike. They went over it several times to make sure Ann was comfortable with the procedure. She was not too worried about the cutting of her own wrist or anything, and the idea of biting her husband really did not bother her too much either. The thoughts that she could not expel from her mind dealt with what Mavis had said. Mavis had explained earlier how it was like to change someone. She explained how you literally feel their life fading away while you simultaneously are the one sucking that very life out of them. This made her shiver harder than Mike had.

"_Are you ok Mom_?" Johnny asked.

"_Yes, I am just a little nervous_." Ann replied.

"_You are nervous? How do you think I feel_?" Mike joked with a small laugh that made everyone a little more calm.

Ann climbed into the bed and got into position over Mike.

"_I love you_." Ann said

"_I love you too. Ok, I am ready_." Mike said.

Just as Ann had, Mike closed his eyes and squeezed them shut waiting for the bite. He felt Goosebumps go up and down his body as he felt his wife first land a small tender kiss at the base of his neck. Then, he felt it. Sharp pricks just where his wife had kissed him. He did not open his eyes, but instead closed them tighter, pressing his lips together hard. It felt very strange, but Mike slowly relaxed a little and opened his eyes. Johnny was holding one hand and Mavis was holding his other. Mike's mind went empty. He felt a strange calm wash over him like all fears and cares within the world had been washed away. The one thought he did have was that this was nowhere near as bad as he thought. Suddenly though, his mind became terrified. He could feel himself slipping away bit by bit as his blood slowly drained from his body. He started to panic and tried to wrestle his hands free from Johnny and Mavis to throw his wife off of him but they held on to his hands tightly. They did have faster reflexes and strength on their side so it was not too difficult. Mike began to squirm beneath his wife with all his might and furry. He had actually managed to dislodge her from his neck. Ann looked at Mavis with a terrified and uneasy face and Mavis looked back with one of determination.

"_You must finish Ann_." Mavis said.

Ann nodded and using her new strength held Mike down while she got back into position to finish the transformation. It only took another minute or so before Mike lost conscienceous.

"_Mavis was right. Oh god! I can feel his very life flowing into my mouth! His breathing has it stopped! I can feel a pulse! He is alive. Wait! The pulse, it is so weak. No, wait, it is gone! What have I done_!" Ann thought to herself. "_NO! I must finish this! He will be alright_." Ann said out loud to the slight confusion of Mavis and Johnny.

Ann then sat up, quickly bit her wrist and gave her blood to her husband. After several minutes Mavis and Johnny had her stop and get off of him. Ann was now beginning to visibly break down emotionally. She went to Johnny and he reassured her that everything would be fine. While doing this, Mavis called for her Dad to come to her room with more blood beaters. Dracula understood at once why she needed so much and he rushed up to her room. When he arrived, Ann was still in Johnny's arms as they both sat on the small couch. Mavis was holding Mike's hand while sitting at the side of the bed. Dracula could see the bite marks on Ann and knew she had successfully been turned. He smiled slightly at this happy to see she was alright. As he walked over to Mavis, he set several containers of blood beaters on her desk.

"_Mavy, how is he_?" Drac asked.

"_We don't know yet. It has only been a few minutes. Ann took a few hours… how long do you think he will take before… before…_" Mavis said unable to finish.

"_Before we know if it worked_?" Drac said.

Mavis nodded her head.

"_It usually takes a few hours but can take a day or more for some. Please be patient honey_." Drac said with a smile.

Mavis smiled back and then turned to look at Mike. Drac then made his way over to Johnny and Ann and put a hand on Johnny's shoulder while putting the other on Ann's back. She was no longer crying, but was still uneasy emotionally.

"_Do not worry Ann, Mike will be OK_." Drac said.

They waited for 4 hours until they noticed some activity from Mike. He first shifted his legs slightly as if to get more confortable. Everyone in the room then quickly surrounded the bed to wait for him to wake up. They did not need to wait long as Mike soon opened his eyes and looked around.

"_How…."_ Mike stopped and cleared his thought. He then licked his lips feeling his mouth dry. "_How do I look?_" he asked.

Ann threw herself on him and started kissing him all over his face.

"_Whoa honey calm down, there are people in the room_." He said with a chuckle.

"_I am just so relieved to see you are ok_!" she said.

"_Of course I am OK, I am with you_." He said.

At this, Drac could not help but step a few steps back as the pain for Martha quickly resurfaced at the sight of the two together and a tear fell down his face. Drac managed to wipe it away before anyone saw it and he stepped back into the crowd.

"_Here, take this, you will need it_." Drac said lifting a container of blood beaters and handing it to Mike.

Mike opened the carton and quickly drank the entire contents.

"_I feel much better now. Thank you_." Mike said.

Drac nodded his head. Over the next two hours, both Ann and Mike regained their strength and talked to Mavis, Johnny, and Drac to get some more details about how to handle their new Vampire life. They were told the obvious things like no reflections, saying out of the sun, needing to drink blood, where to get blood beaters or how best to get a deer or other large animal. They were also told less obvious things like their super-human eye sight, hearing and other basic abilities. They were given some basic information on the powers they will soon develop. By the time they were done with their discussions, it was nearly time for dinner. Everyone was a little unsure how the rest of the family would react, but there was no going back now. To Mavis' and Johnny's amazement, during the time of their discussion, it seemed as if Mike and Ann were becoming younger and younger. The small wrinkles that had developed on the both of them were now non-existent. Their skin was also now perfect with not a single imperfection. Drac was not as surprised as he knew this would happen with older humans, but he did not want them to know before being changed as it may have given them more reason to change. Much to the dismay of Mike and Ann, they could not see themselves in the mirror to see their new found complexions, but they knew they could be seen on a picture taken by a phone. Johnny got out his and took a few pictures. When they saw them, their hearts would have stopped if they had been beating. They both look 20 years younger. After the initial shock wears off, and the excitement dies down a little Johnny says.

"_Ok, let's get some food, I am starved_!"


	11. Chapter 11

The four headed down to the ground floor to head to the dining hall. As they were going they ran into Frank and Griffin who did not seem to notice Ann's and Mike's changed appearance, but they were not extremely familiar with them and most of all they were excited to finally see Johnny and Mavis. After all no one had seen them for the last three days since the wedding.

"_Hey you guys! Long time no see. Where have you guys been_?" Frank asked.

"_You must have some great stamina there guy_!" Griffin said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Mavis immediately became nervous and would have blushed harder at that moment than ever before in her life if she could blush. Johnny was at first caught off guard by the comment, but quickly recovered and spent a few seconds thinking about what to say. Drac was not at all pleased with the comment with anger clearly displayed on his face. Mike and Ann just kept walking as Mike had also played the same joke on Mavis, and they saw Drac's face and did not want to be part of it.

"_Well, you know… um_…" Johnny said as he as cut off by Drac.

"_Yes yes yes… now is not the time to be discussing such things. Come let's find a seat shall we_?" Drac said, looking right where Griffin's eyes would be with a long face, clearly telling Griffin to never touch that subject again in his presence.

As they all entered the dining hall, the rest of Johnny's family had just set their full plates at a table with enough space for Johnny, Mavis, and Drac.

"_I am sorry, but the three of us have some things to talk to Johnny's family about. You will need to find another table._" Drac said.

Frank and Griffin looked at one another not sure why Drac was saying this as they expected the three of them would sit with Johnny's family and they would need a different table.

"_No problem Drac_." Frank said.

Mavis, Johnny, and Drac got their food while other guests came over to Mavis and Johnny to congratulate them on their wedding. When they got to the table with Johnny's family, all three sat down. Initially no one seemed to notice Ann or Mike as they too were too excited to see Johnny and Mavis out of their room. There were several more jokes and prods from Johnny's brothers about all the time they spent together.

Everyone managed to finish their plates while talking at length about the wedding and how happy they were for the two. It was not until dessert arrived and Ann tried taking a bite out of a rather large pastry that someone noticed a pair of rather elongated and sharp teeth in her mouth. That person happened to be Aimee who immediately went wide eyed, becoming paralyzed unable to move her spoon full of pudding now sitting motionless just an inch or so from her slightly open mouth. Ann noticed Aimee's reaction in her peripheral vision and with her mouth still open, she paused eating her pastry and turned her eyes towards Aimee. Ann then closed her mouth and put the pastry down turning her head towards Aimee. Aimee had now put her spoon down and was staring Ann right in the eyes. Aimee then started to look over Ann's entire face, slowly realizing how much younger she looked. Ann was now giving a small feeble smile when Aimee noticed Ann's neck. The two small marks were immediately recognizable. Aimee did not say anything but quickly turned her gaze towards Mike. At the moment no one else noticed Aimee's and Ann's behavior as they were still caught up in their lively conversations. Aimee's vision was now locked on Mike. He too looked strangely younger… impossibly younger. From the angle Aimee was at, she could not see any bite marks, but she knew for a fact that on the other side of his neck, two small marks would be clearly visible. Aimee's assumptions were soon confirmed when Mike gave a slight laugh at someone's joke and she saw the unmistakable elongated sharp fangs.

Aimee slams her palms down on the table, quickly stands up pushing her chair to the floor and yells out.

"_What the hell is going on here_!?"

Everyone in the dining hall are immediately caught off guard, unsure of why someone was yelling. Everyone at the dinner table looks right at Aimee who was staring angrily and intently at Ann.

"_You… you are a Vampire_!" Aimee screamed.

"_We…_" Ann was cut off my Aimee.

"_And Mike is one too!? What the hell has happened_!?" she continued to yell at Ann.

Aimee then moved her gaze to Johnny and Mavis who were sitting next to one another. Aimee then narrowed her eyes and in a harsh and low tone said.

"_Did one of you attack them_!?" After Aimee said that, she began shifting her gaze between Johnny, Mavis, and Dracula waiting for an answer.

"_What are you talking about Aimee_!?" Matt asked.

"_How can you say they are vam_…" John said before stopping in his own tracks.

Everyone at the table was now looking at Mike and Ann. Now they were paying attention to the small details that one misses if not trying to see. Everyone now noticed that they were much paler, looking just like Johnny, Mavis, and Drac in that regard. Soon everyone noticed the two tale-tell marks on their necks. It was undeniable... they had become vampires.

"_It is not like that at all Aimee_." Johnny said in a strongly strong and yet feeble voice.

Both Johnny and Mavis were recovering from the accusation from Aimee that they would have attacked Ann or Mike like "monsters." They thought they had gotten past that! Mavis it seemed was hurt much harder by these words than Johnny and she lowered her head to not make eye contact with anyone and firmly grabbed Johnny's hand and squeezed it. The squeeze told Johnny "HELP! I do not know what to say!"

"_What was it then huh_?" Aimee asked firmly.

"_They wanted to become Vampires. They asked us to change them. They talked in length with Drac, Mavis and I. They knew what they were doing_." He said as calmly as possible. "_How dare you say Mavis or I attacked my own parents!" we are NOT blood thirsty monsters as you still seem to think_!_ I thought we were past that!_" Johnny yelled out letting the anger within him finally boil over.

As it was very uncommon for Johnny to yell as he did, it caused everyone at the table to pause for a moment long enough for Ann and Mike to join the conversation.

"_It is true_." Ann said while she looked at her husband lovingly. "_We chose to become Vampires. In fact Mavis and Johnny were against it at first but we convinced them to do it_." Ann continued.

"_We… we would also like it if… if_…" Mike stumbled.

"_If you would join us as well_." Ann said in the most cheerful voice she could.

At that moment, the faces of all the humans sitting at that table fell in a state of shock. Those words would simply not process for several moments. John was the first to speak.

"_Awesome_!" was all he said with a huge grin of satisfaction on his face. "_I sooo wanted to ask! But I was not sure how._" He continued.

Jake and Bill exchanged looks but did not say anything. Jim was just staring absent-minded at his parents with a facial expression of someone who's brain had just overloaded and shutdown. Tim and was looking at Aimee. Matt was now standing and was trying to calm Aimee down.

"_Calm down honey, let them tell their side_." Matt said.

"_But… How… why… they… ghrr… ok…"_ she said and finally sat down.

Mike and Ann explained why they wanted to be Vampires in more detail explaining that they were getting close to retiring anyways, loved the area, and would love to be able to be with Johnny and Mavis while they had their kids. Of course Aimee asked about Julia and how they would see her feeling as if Ann and Mike were choosing Johnny over Matt. Mike and Ann explained that they actually hopped everyone would become vampires so they could all be together as one big family again. They explained how Wayne had the same job as Mike and they would work together in securing him a job. Ann was already a stay at home mom, so moving was not a big deal.

They then explained how Johnny was the one who changed Ann, and then Ann was the one who changed Mike. This seemed to make everyone at least a little happy. Especially the part where Ann was the one who changed Mike. There was something oddly and strangely romantic about it. When they were finally done explaining John kicked in.

"_I am all for it, where do I sign up!"_ he said excited.

Mavis and Johnny looked at each other with bemused looks while Drac rolled his eyes and slightly chucked to himself.

"_Calm your horses there champ_." Johnny said.

"_We will figure all of that out in due time_." Drac said, finally joining in on the conversation.

"_What about Jake and myself_?" Bill asked. "_We are still in school you know_."

"_We thought of that. We figured you would wait until after you finished school. There is no rush to this thing_." Mike said.

"_I am all for it_" Jake said.

"_I don't know… I really need to think about this, I mean what about our lives at home_?" Tim said.

"_I don't want to become a Vampire_." Bill said.

"_You don't_?" Mavis asked.

"_No, I have so many friends at home, we are all planning on going to the same college, I have so many plans!_" he said.

"_We can respect that_." Mike said. "_Remember, no one has to change, and you can always change in the future you know_."

"_We want this to be your choice_." Johnny said now rapping his arm around Mavis' neck drawing her near him with her head no resting on his shoulder with Mavis looking up at Johnny's face with a warm smile on.

"_I also need to think about this_." Jim said.

"_What… What are you guys saying!? Listen to yourselves_!" Aimee said. "_How can you be saying this! You remember how people reacted when they learned of monsters. Do you really want to risk being killed!_?" Aimee continued.

"_Mavis and I have been all over the place, and no one has ever suspected Mavis of being a monster or Vampire or whatever. They just see a girl, nothing more. You can still go out to towns and have fun with people, just not during the day_." Johnny said.

"_I got to get some fresh air_!" Aimee said.

Aimee proceeded to storm out of the dining room to head to her room. Matt followed closely behind not saying a thing while holding Julia in his arms.

"_Well… that went fairly well_." Drac said.

**_Author's note:_**

_I am leaving it there for this chapter. In the next chapter Aimee and Matt will discuss their options. :-D_


	12. Chapter 12

**OK, I want to give great thanks to Sondardo for co-writing this chapter with me. I was having difficulty in getting the arguments between Matt and Aimee to be right, and seeing the arguments in his Devotion fic, I knew he could assist in getting the arguments in this chapter just right. **

Aimee headed right up to her room with Matt and Julia following closely behind. When Matt finally entered the room and closed the door he instructed Julia to stay in her part of the room. Their room was a larger suite that had a large bathroom, sitting area with a small table, four chairs around the table, a three seater couch and a love seat, and two bedrooms. Julia was staying in the smaller room.

"_But dad! Why did I need to leave dinner? And why was everyone yelling all of a sudden_?" she asked.

"_Not now honey. Mommy and I need to talk_." Matt replied.

Julia looked down defeated and she turned towards her room. "_Ok daddy_." She said.

Unknown to Matt, Julia had a little smirk on her face. Matt then walked over to Aimee who was standing in the sitting area pacing back and forth after having just opened the windows allowing a cool breeze through.

"_This cannot be. What are they thinking? Are they nuts? What about… Monsters!... Oh… They… AH! What were they thinking!"_ She kept saying out loud to herself as she was processing everything.

Matt came up to her and grabbed her hand to get her to stop pacing. "_Honey_." Matt said "_Don't "Honey" me._" Aimee snaps back.

"_Listen, you did not even give them a chance to explain_…" Matt said.

"_Explain!? Explain!? Explain what!? That Mike and Ann are now Vampires?! Explain how they can possibly think the entire family would want to become one?!"_ Ann yelled back ferociously.

"_Yes, all of that. You immediately assumed Johnny or Mavis attacked them? How could you think that after all we have been through?_" Matt asked with a stern voice.

"_Of course I did! I thought_…" Aimee was saying when Matt cut her off.

"_You thought what!? You thought that Vampires being "monsters" would cause them to be blood thirsty beasts only out to suck us all dry?"_ Matt yelled clearly annoyed.

"_I thought… I…"_ Aimee was trying to say something but the words were caught in her throat.

"_Don't you remember?! Johnny might now be a vampire, but he's still my brother! Did you honestly think he would have attacked my parents?! Did you really think he would have turned mom and dad against their will?!_"

Aimee was now starting to see that she didn't really have any arguments, really... It's just; she never completely accepted the fact that vampires are not evil... She was scared... scared of Dracula... scared of Johnny... scared of Mavis... now scared of her step-parents... she did not know what to do!

Matt was still waiting, obviously angry that Johnny, his own brother, was considered a monster. He expected Aimee to explode some more, coming up with more arguments... However, she did something he did not expect from her.

Aimee rapidly closed the distance between them. She tugged the fabric of his clothes, making him think she wanted to hit him or something like that... Much to his surprise, Aimee burrowed her face into his chest, crying... He was utterly shocked; he never saw her acting like this, since Aimee despised showing signs of emotional weaknesses...

"_Matt..."_ Aimee finally managed to utter, words mingling with her sobs, "I_...I'm... sorry! I'm... so sorry! I...I...I'm scared, Matt!_"

"_Scared of what_?" Matt replied, his tone now a lot softer.

Despite their arguing, he does love her, more than anything in the whole world. He softly placed his hand under her chin to gently make her head rise, so he could gaze her into her eyes...

"_Look, I know Johnny more than anyone... Yes, he may be clumsy, a bit goofy on the edges... But! I know that how much he loves mom and dad, trust me! He would never have harmed them_!"

_"I...guess..."_ Aimee managed to say, trying to hold back a sniffle, "_But I'm still scared! I'm scared of vampires! I'm scared of becoming one! What would happen if... if something went wrong? I... I can't... oh...god..._"

As the fighting was starting to calm down a little, Aimee noticed out of the corner of her eye that Julia was watching them and hearing everything.

"_Julia! Go back to your room this instant_!" Aimee yelled out.

"_But mom! I have been listening and I know Grandma and Grandpa are now Vampires. I like Vampires, they have all been really nice to me and they can turn into cute fluffy bats and fly, and can walk on the walls and do all kinds of neat stuff_." Julia said with a large grin.

"_That does not mean anything Julia; this is a very serious matter. Go back to your room; we will have a talk later_!" Aimee said.

"_But mom_!" Julia blurted out balling her hands into fists, lifting her arms up slightly and then throwing them downward in the classical manner kids do when they cannot get something they want. Julia then brought her hands up to her chin while fidgeting, swaying her body side to side, looking down at the floor and with a soft voice said. _"I did not know you can just turn into a Vampire like that, I want to be one too!_"

Aimee's face fell and her skin went white at those words. She suddenly imagined her own daughter being bitten by a creature of the night, her daughter having to drink blood and never going out in the day light… being hunted by an angry mob and attacked only because of stupid stories that were not even true… it was too difficult to bear.

_"Don't you dare say crazy things like that again Julia! Go back to your room NOW_!" Aimee snapped.

"_You... You don't understand, mom! You NEVER do! You never care about what I want, you always tell me what to do, and I always have to obey! I... I HATE you_!" Julia said, in a hysteric tone, while tears of sadness and rage rolled on her cheeks... Having said that, she ran to her room and slammed the door as loud as she could.

Aimee was frozen solid as she watched Julia run to her room. She never saw her this angry, and those last three words... she felt like her heart had just been stabbed.

"_Okay, what was that for?! Our daughter wants to become a vampire, and so do I... What's scaring you so much?!_" Matt said, not really angry, just annoyed and dumbfounded at seeing Aimee lash out at Julia like that.

"_Matt... I..."_ Aimee began to utter, words once again getting strangled in her throat, "_As I've said, I'm scared! I can accept imagining you or me becoming a vampire, we're adults, so our minds are more developed, more mature, but our Julia? Our sweet and innocent girl? I'm scared of how she'll turn out! She's young, her mind is still fragile, and what if... being a vampire gives her a darker side?! And...What would happen if...if... something happened to Julia during her transformation_?! "

Matt slowly walked towards Aimee, and resumed his embrace. He tugged her gently in his arms, before whispering to her ears, _" Shh...It's all right, honey_..." Matt was now gently patting the back of her head, wanting to be reassuring, "_Everything will be fine! I mean, we have Dracula at our side, THE vampire, so... please don't worry... Plus, you saw Mavis, and how sweet, gentle and caring she is towards Johnny. You have also seen how Dracula simply loves and adores his daughter just like any parent would. If our Julia ends up becoming like that, then I'm all for her becoming a vampire_!"

As Matt was massaging the back of her head, she couldn't hold back a purr of satisfaction, which made him grin. At least he now has found a new way to comfort her in the future...

"_I guess... I guess you're right...So... Why do you want to become a vampire, Matt_?" she said calmly, without any hints of reproach in her tone, just mere curiosity, "_You said were fine with becoming a vampire, so... I want to know why... Please... tell me..."_

Matt then looked at her softly, getting his face closer and closer, until his was only a few centimeters away from hers..."_I only have one reason... Only one... I love you, Aimee! If we can become vampires and be forever together... that's... that's... all the reason I need_!"

"_Oh...Matt..."_ Aimee said to him, surprised to hear such a romantic reason... Tears rolled on her cheeks, but this time, because she was so happy... so happy to have such a wonderful husband, she really took him for granted... Well, no more!

Before Matt could react, she locked her lips upon his...

After several moments of embracing, Matt grunted a little to clear his throat. Aimee noticing this took a step back.

"_I think we have to have a little talk with Julia_." Matt said.

"_Yea… you are right. What are we going to tell her_?" Aimee asked

"_The truth. We need to tell her how she would be changed, that she would stay little for a lot longer since Vampires don't age as fast. We will have to tell her about not going out in the sun. She needs to know about drinking blood… err… blood substitutes. We need to tell her everything and see if she still wants to or not._" Matt responded.

"_Don't you think she is a little young to make that kind of choice on her own_?" Aimee asked.

"_She knows what she wants and I do not see any reason why she would not have a blast. After all, she will have all of the ware-pups to play with_!" Matt said, giving the last part more of a humorous tone.

Aimee had to give a small chuckle at this. Those pups were rambunctious, but they loved playing with Julia, and Julia loved playing with them. Aimee was also sure that Monsters had schools and everything just like humans, she would have no problems fitting in.

Matt and Aimee knocked carefully on Julia's door. They did not hear any response but decided to go in anyways. They found Julia tightly wrapped in her blankets with her face buried into her pillow.

"_Honey, you are right, I should not have yelled at you, and I did not listen to you. Can we talk_?" Aimee said.

Julia stirred a little under the covers, but did not come out from under them or give an acknowledgment. Aimee and Matt sat at the bottom of the bed.

"_Honey, your mother and I have talked, and we want to hear what you said out there before_." Matt said.

At this Julia finally came out from under the blankets.

"_Re… Really_?" she asked timidly.

"_Yes honey_." Aimee said in a soft and tender tone.

"_Your mother and I talked, and we also think it would be great to become Vampires too_." Matt said while rubbing Aimee's back, Matt and Aimee looking into each other's faces and both smiling.

"_REALLY_!?" Julia said excited jumping from under the covers and now standing on the bed.

"_Yes, and if you want to… if you want to then you can too. But first we want to talk to you a little ok Honey_?" Aimee said.

Julia still excited to hear the news lost a little excitement, but accepted this and sat back down on the bed with her legs together. Aimee and Matt then went on to explain what being a Vampire will entail. It is not just being able to turn into a bat, fly, and walk on walls or any of the "cool" things. They explained how she would not be able to go out in the sun or she will get painful burns, how she could not tell anyone else she was one, and that talking and interacting with other humans would be difficult. They finished the talk by telling her about drinking blood. At this Julia's eyes went wide. She had not thought about that detail. Her terror went away when they want on to explain that she would not have drink it from any living thing, but out of a carton like milk. They also told her that once she was a Vampire, she would like the taste.

After the discussion, all three of them hugged each other tightly, and went back down to the dining hall hoping everyone would still be there.


	13. Chapter 13

The three of them arrived at the dining hall and found it nearly empty. Not sure where everyone went Matt asked a nearby Armor where Drac, Mavis, Johnny, and the rest of his family were at. The Armor told them they were all in the library.

When they arrived at the library everyone was indeed there. There was a sitting area with several couches and everyone was sitting. Mike and Aimee were sitting on a two seat couch, Johnny, Mavis, and Drac were sitting across from them on a larger three seat couch, and John, Jim, and Jake were sitting on another three seat couch at a 90 degree angle to the other two couches, while Bill and Jim were sitting at two plush chairs.

Everyone turned to see Matt, Aimee and Julia enter and they were all immediately happy to see them.

"_There you guys are_!" Johnny said.

"Hey everyone." Aimee said.

"_Are you alright? You left in kinda a hurry, and seemed fairly upset_." Mike asked.

Johnny crossed his arms and gave out a slight puff of air.

"_Upset! She accused me and Mavis of attacking my parents!_" Johnny thought to himself.

Mavis heard this puff and lightly nudged him with her elbow.

"_Yes, we are all ok; we had a good long talk about the revelations from dinner_." Mike said.

"_We are all going to be Vampires_!" Julia explained beaming with excitement.

Matt and Aimee rolled their eyes and chuckled at this.

"_It is true. We have decided that we will also become vampires_." Aimee said.

"_I hope this is the right decision_." Aimee thought to herself.

"_That is great news_!" Drac said getting up and walking over to the three. Julia ran over to him and hugged his leg.

"_Hey there cutie, you are excited yes_?"

"_uh-huh_!" Julia beamed again.

Mavis and Johnny both got up and walked over to Aimee and Matt.

"_Come sit down, we will fill you in on some details_." Johnny said putting his hand on Matt's shoulder.

Mavis was next to Aimee and was giving her a large happy approving smile.

Aimee and Matt were brought up to speed on what was discussed while they were gone. Tim was still contemplating it while Bill was still not planning on changing. Matt and Aimee could finally learn that Johnny is the one who changed Ann, and then Ann changed Mike herself. They discussed their plans for changing John, Jake, and Bill. Johnny would change Bill, Ann would change Jake, and Mike would change John all at the same time together.

Mavis explained in detail what was involved with changing a human, and this did worry the brothers who wanted to change, but they saw how Johnny, Ann, and Mike turned out so they knew they could handle it as well. After hearing this, Tim decided to at least wait and see how things went. Bill now became even more determined not to change as he did not want to go through the ordeal of "dying."

Aimee was a little shaken by this. She did not have much fear for her own transformation, but was concerned about Julia. How would she react to being bitten, and feeling her life fading away like that? It made her heart drop in her chest and her stomach to turn just thinking about it, but knew it was what should be done. She would just have to think of a way to make it easier on Julia.

"_Ma… Mavis_?" Ann said softly.

"_Yes Aimee?_" Mavis replied back with a warm smile.

_"Could you be the one to change me_?" Aimee replied.

Mavis was at first shocked by this, but that was nearly immediately replaced with happiness and joy.

"_Of course! It would be an honor_." Mavis said.

"_Mommy, can Mavis make me into a Vampire too_!?" Julia said.

Mavis was again shocked by this, but was deeply touched by this. Mavis simply adored Julia, but she was not sure if she should.

"_If it is… is ok with your mom honey_." Mavis said and looked at Aimee for advice.

Aimee thought about it. She definitely did not want to go anywhere near changing her own daughter. She would never be able to go through with it feeling her own daughter fade away like that. She thought about Dracula doing it since he was Dracula after all, and if anyone could change a child properly he could. She then thought about Ann, but also did not want to put Ann through the situation after she was already going to be changing one of her own children. Aimee bit her lip, slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"_Yes honey, Mavis can turn you into a Vampire_."

Julia ran to Mavis who knelt down with her arms open and Julia nearly knocked her over. Julia hugged Mavis and she gladly returned it.

"_Can I see your teeth_!?" she asked.

Mavis chuckled while nearly everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"_Of course… seeeee…."_ She said while opening wide and pulling her cheek back a little with a finger.

Julia looked wide eyed in awe at seeing her two sharp teeth.

"_COOL_!" she said. "_Mavis? Can you turn into a bat_?" she asked.

"_Of course. Stand back a little ok_?" Mavis replied.

She changed, and Julia held out her hands. Mavis knew exactly what she wanted and gladly landed on her hands again where Julia began to stroke her soft fur.

Everyone continued to talk about when the best time would be, how to handle their old lives. The entire time until they all went to bed, Mavis was thinking to herself every once and a while.

"_I could have sworn I left something important out about changing someone into a Vampire… but what was it?_"

Mavis did leave something important out. She forgot to tell everyone that things like pain killers or sedatives can make the process difficult if not impossible, and how it affects the Vampire performing the transformation. Unfortunately, this little detail would have helped Aimee a lot as at the end of the night, she had decided how to make Julia's transformation go as smoothly as possible.

"_Where did I leave those sleep aid pills_"? She asked herself right before falling sleep.

**_Author's note:_**

_OK, I hope you are enjoying the story. I also hope you enjoyed that little foreshadowing at the end ;-)_

_The chapter may be a little short, but it was the perfect transition to the next part of the story._


	14. Chapter 14

**_I will answer I quick question. Aimee did not take any sleeping pills when she fell asleep. She brought them as she was not sure if the was going to need sleeping assistance due to the need to be awake more during the night. She has not had to use them yet, and that is why she asked herself where they were. Back to the story!_**

Two days later the family was excited and nervous. This was going to be when they were all going to change or at least the ones who wanted to. Many questions were being asked by his brothers and Aimee and Johnny and Mavis, and Drac when he was not busy with his hotel would answer them as well as they could. Of course the guests at the hotel had heard about the transformation of more humans and they were excited to see more humans accepting them, but were also a little worried about the two brothers who were not changing. They were not deeply worried, after all, once the rest of their family became monsters, would they really risk exposing monsters to humans and endanger their one family? No they would not, but the memories from a year ago were still fresh.

After additional conversations, the order in which everyone would change had been settled. John and Jake were bickering with one another as to who would go first as they were positively ecstatic about changing, but Ann and Mike made the choice much to the annoyance of the bickering brothers. It was decided that the order would be Jake, John, Jim, Matt, Aimee, and Julia. Jake would be changed by Mike, John would be changed by Ann, Jim would also be changed by Mike, and Matt would be changed by Ann. It had been previously decided that Mavis would change both Aimee and Julia. Mavis had recommended changing Aimee first, and Aimee agreed.

Johnny's entire family including Drac was in Mavis' room. Tim still had not decided but was leaning towards becoming a Vampire. He just wanted to wait until everyone else changed, and he would know for sure. While Bill knew he did not want to change himself, he wanted to be present both out of curiosity to see the act, and also to be there to support his family's choice.

The transformation of Jake, John, Jim and Matt went very smoothly with Jake and John done at the same time and when they woke up Jim and Matt were done at the same time. Each did fight a little towards the end as had been expected but it was easily manageable. They each took about an hour or so before they woke up. Plenty of blood substitutes were on hand to accommodate their first thirst. As each realized that they were now Vampires they were all more excited than they had ever been in their lives and they could barely contain themselves. They knew however that the rest of their family still needed to change so they calmed themselves. During Jim and Matt's transformation Tim was asking Jake and John plenty of questions, but they answered as Mike and Ann had in that they began to panic only towards the end and It really did not hurt that much. This was making Tim contemplate for the first time that he was certain he now wanted to be a Vampire.

Before Aimee's transformation Julia had asked for a glass of water. Drac was going to have one of his employees get it for her but Aimee said she would do it real quick. No one thought it was strange and simply waited for her to come back. Everyone was energetically talking amongst themselves about how they were now feeling, and wondering how long it would be until they could use their powers. Mavis used this time to ready herself. She knew Aimee would be fine, but the nagging thought was still in the back of her mind that if something went wrong, she would be the one responsible for taking Julia's mother away. When Aimee came back in the room and gave Julia the glass of water, Mavis pushed those thoughts aside and got ready.

Aimee's transformation also went without issues. Surprisingly she did not fight or seem to panic at all much to Mavis' deep thanks. While Johnny's brothers only took about an hour each, Aimee took fairly longer, taking about three hours. Johnny's family and Mavis were beginning to worry deeply by the third hour, but Drac was there to comfort them. He reminded them that everyone was different and some took a week or more! Matt never left Aimee's side during the time, holding and rubbing her hand knowing she would be fine. When she did finally stir, Mavis was the first to notice and she was literally floating on air as she was so relieved to see her wake. When she was awake enough, Mavis jumped onto her with tears running down her cheeks from happiness. Matt joined and the three hugged for a good minute or so.

When Aimee gained enough strength, she got up from the bed and went right to Julia who had been sleeping on a couch.

"_Wake up honey, mommy is here_." She said while nudging her in the shoulder a little to stir her awake.

Julia sleepily opened her eyes and rubbed them to clear her vision.

"_Mommy_!" she said while bolting up and throwing herself at her mother. "_What took you so long mommy_?" Julia continued.

Aimee gave a soft smile laughing to herself, and everyone else had to laugh a little as well.

"_Mommy needed to take a little nap that's all_." Aimee replied.

Julia smiled and then gave out a loud yawn and rubbed her eyes again.

"_I think someone needs some sleep of their own_." Aimee said.

"_Uh-huh_." Julia replied. "_I still want Mavis to turn me into a Vampire too though, I am not too sleepy yet_." she continued.

Mavis came over and knelt down beside Aimee.

"_Of course sweetie, come here, I will bring you over to the bed_."

Mavis opened her arms and Julia jumped into them. Mavis brought her over to the bed and carefully put her down.

"_Are you ready_?" Mavis asked sweetly.

"_Yep_!" Julia said with a large yet tired smile.

Mavis looked over her shoulder to Aimee and smiled warmly. The smile said everything that needed to be said. "_Everything will be OK, I promise_."

Mavis then looked back to Julia and got herself into position. Julia gave out a small yelp when Mavis' fangs first pierced her skin, but did not make any other sounds. Julia also did not fight at all much to the happiness of Mavis. Towards the end as Julia's heart rate and breathing were beginning to slow, Mavis was suddenly feeling a little light headed and dizzy. She did not think much of it. She merely brushed it off as being worn out from all the worry and excitement over the course of the day. When Mavis felt Julia's heart stop, she let go of Julia's neck and raised herself up and in doing so the feeling of dizziness hit her much harder. She swayed a little and brought a hand up to her temple and forehead to rub it a little while she steadied herself.

"_You ok Mavis_?" Johnny asked.

"_Yea, I'm fine, just a little worn out from today that's all_." Mavis replied.

Johnny and the other accepted this understanding that this was definitely an exhausting day for them all. Mavis bit her wrist and allowed blood to flow into Julia's moth for a minute or so. When she got off Julia and made her way off the bed, everyone then knew something was not right with Mavis. She was having difficulty in balancing and was swaying far to the left and right.

"_Mavis, you do not look so well, here, let me help you_." Johnny said while extending out a hand to help Mavis.

"_Piss off… I… I... am… fi.. Fine. I don't… I don't need any help…"_ she said.

This obviously startled everyone in the room. Mavis never said anything like that, and she was now slurring her speech. Mavis was now standing at the side of the bed, with one hand resting on the bed board to support herself.

"_Mavy, what's the matter? You are not yourself_?" Drac asked.

"_What's the… the matter with you…? I said I am f…fine_."

Suddenly Mavis's head bolted straight up, her posture now became erect and she had a strange blank look on her face staring out into the room towards Johnny's brothers. Drac then walked over to Mavis and looked at her with a worried face.

"_Mavis, honey_?" he said.

Mavis did not react at all. Johnny walked beside her and waved his hand in front of her eyes and then snapped his fingers.

"_Earth to Mavis, are you in there_." Johnny asked with a broken humorous tone.

As Johnny and Drac were trying to get some kind of reaction out of Mavis, Bill began walking up to see how Julia was. Bill did not notice, but Johnny and Drac saw Mavis' eyes track Bill's movements and she turned her head slowly as her eyes reached their limit of travel. To the shock and dismay of Drac and Johnny, Mavis's eyes began to turn a very slight shade of red away from their wondrous shade of blue. Chills went up Drac's spine and Goosebumps ravaged Johnny's body when a wicked sneer formed on Mavis's face, her vision still locked on Bill. Bill finally looked up and towards Mavis. His blood went cold when he looked into her eyes. He slowly started to walk back to his brothers. As he did so, Mavis's vision continued to be locked on his exact location. Everyone in the room was beginning to realize why she was looking at him that way. Her sneer grew wider until her fangs were clearly visible. They seemed to have become longer.

"_Hey Mav_…" Johnny was about to ask when Mavis suddenly disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. At first no one was quite sure where she went. Suddenly Bill was in a state of shock. Someone was behind him. He did not know how he knew it, but he knew for sure something was behind him. Before he could react something grabbed him forcefully by the shoulders and violently twirled him around. Bill was now looking right into Mavis' eyes. They were now a full deep blood red color. Bill was about to yell out, the yell caught in his throat when Mavis lunged at him sinking her fangs deeply into Bill's neck.

"_MAVIS_!" everyone yelled.

"_Mavis STOP_!" Drac yelled again.

Mavis was now letting out an animalistic growl and was ferociously biting Bill's neck, blood running down and staining his entire shirt. Drac began to run towards her to stop her. Mavis, never lifting her mouth off Bill's neck quickly darted to the door dragging Bill with her. Drac used his powers to quickly close and lock it before she could leave. He then quickly came up to his daughter and did something he never did before. He hit her with his fits right in the center of her face. This threw Mavis back towards the wall and she was out cold. Bill continued to stand swaying, blood coming out of his neck in an uncontrolled manner. His face was full of shock and terror. He slowly lifted his arm out in an attempt for help, the look on his face filled with desperation as he was about to say something. Bill then fell to the floor unconscious and Drac immediately froze him still to stop any further bleeding.

Everyone in the room was frozen with shock, horror, and disbelief. They did not know how to respond. Drac knelt down beside his daughter. She began to stir and Johnny began to run towards her.

"_MAVIS_!" Johnny yelled.

"_No, STAY BACK_." Drac roared, his eyes flashing red.

Johnny stopped dead in his tracks.

Mavis began to awaken. She lifted herself up to a sitting position rubbing her head, keeping her eyes closed. She slowly opened them; they were quickly fading from blood red back to their normal blue.

"_What… what happened_?"

Mavis's face instantly filled with horror when she saw Bill on the floor, blood everywhere. She looked frantically from her father to everyone else in the room. Their looks broke Mavis' heart. She slowly looked down at herself fearing what she would see. She let out a scream of panic and alarm seeing that she was covered in blood, Bill's blood. She became hysterical; not knowing what had juts happened.

"_DAD! What did I do?! What just happened_?!" Mavis yelled in between her sobs.

"_It looks like you were drugged_." Drac said slowly and firmly, slowly turning his head towards Aimee while he said it.

Everyone let out a gasp and looked at Aimee. Aimee's face was full of terror and horror as the realization of what she had done dawned on her full force. Her knees became weak and gave out causing her to fall to the floor.

"_I… I did this…."_ she muttered quietly, her hands covering her mouth.

"_What did you do?"_ Drac asked coldly.

**_Author's note:_**

_Ok, now that was fun to write! I am sure you were not all expecting that! I hope you enjoyed it!_


	15. Chapter 15

Drac left Mavis alone slowly standing up never taking his eyes of Aimee. Aimee's face was full of shock, horror, and regret. Her hands were together, fingers laced between one another held up and covering her mouth, tears running down her cheeks. Mavis was petrified. She did not remember what happened. She remembered biting her wrist to complete Julia's transformation and then it all goes blank. She had her back towards the wall, her knees brought up to her chest, arms wrapped around her shins rocking back and forth slowly. Her eyes were wide open, not even blinking, tears also rolling down her cheeks.

"_What happened… how could I have done this… is he OK… am I a murderer? What will Johnny think… what will his family think... oh god what have I done…"_ Mavis thought over and over to herself.

Johnny was in too much shock at the sight of his brother on the floor blood all around him to even realize the condition Mavis was in. he at least had an understanding that his beloved Mavis had done this, but his mind could not process what was in front of him keeping him immobilized.

Ann and Mike were staring heartbroken at their son lying frozen on the floor. They had no idea of he would live or die. They both heard the voice of Drac and Aimee, but the voices seemed so distant, so unimportant that they did not even acknowledge the sounds.

Tim had been standing almost right next to Bill when Mavis attacked. He did not know it yet, but his brother's blood had splashed on him during Mavis' violent attack. He was slowly walking backwards towards the door eyes wide from shock, mouth slightly open. He could no longer be in this room full of Vampires as he was now the only human remaining. He had no idea if his own life was in danger and his instincts kicked in. HHHe was of course worried about his brother, but the human instinct to survive was too powerful. When he finally reached the door, he quickly twirled around opening the door as quickly as possible fidgeting with the knob a little as he was in too much shock and ran down the corridor to the elevator. He just had to get out of the hotel… away from all of THEM!

The other brothers, except Matt were also now staring blindly at their nearly dead brother unable to comprehend what just happened. Matt while horrified by the events that just happened, he was trying to process what his beloved wife meant by this was all her fault. How could she have caused Mavis to act like that? How could she have made Mavis attack his own brother like a hungry rabid animal? By this time, Drac had managed to walk all the way over to Aimee who had not moved an inch.

"_Tell me Aimee… what did you d_o!?" Drac asked in a slow, terrifyingly cold voice.

"_I… I… I did not want Julia to be afraid. I… I gave her_…" Aimee was saying.

She interrupted herself by falling to her knees on the floor. Her hands were now covering her eyes as she was balling uncontrollably. This finally knocked everyone out of their trances and looked towards Aimee. The only person who was still in a trace was Mavis, still rocking back and forth with her vision locked tightly on the body before her.

"_What do you… you mean honey_?" Matt asked.

Aimee responded with broken words, the words barely audible through her sobs.

"_I gave put a crushed up sleeping pill in her glass of water before Mavis changed me. I did not want her to be afraid; I did not want her to fight. I was afraid something might go wrong, I was afraid I might lose my little girl."_

The entire world came crashing down for Drac. He now understood exactly what happened and why Mavis acted as she did. He thought the entire family was told all the details of changing a human. He was racking his brain trying to remember the details. He knew Ann and Mike were told, and the brothers, but he could not recall if Aimee had been there.

"_You drugged her_?" Ann said in a shallow voice not exactly directed to anyone in particular, nearly a whisper as the revelations were processing in her mind.

"_YES_!" Aimee yelled while quickly lifting her head out of her hands only to return her face to her palms when finished.

Everyone except Matt and Aimee now understood what happened. They had been told a vampire may act very strange if they bite a human with drugs coursing through their blood. Johnny realized that Matt and Aimee had never been told. Johnny was looking at Aimee and his eyes went wide and he sharply turned his head towards Mavis finally realizing what happened to her. She was still not responsive. Johnny rushed over to Mavis wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She did not seem to notice, she continued to rock back and forth even with the added weight of Johnny.

"_Mavis! Mavis are you ok! Speak to me! This is not your fault! You were not yourself_!" Johnny said.

Mavis still did not respond, eyes continuing to be locked on Bill. Johnny then moved so he was between his brother's body and Mavis staring right into her eyes. They seemed glazed over and they seem to have lost their lively sparkle Johnny's heart sank at that sight.

"_MAVIS_!" Johnny yelled right in her face.

Suddenly her eyes appeared to move ever so slightly to focus on his face. No other part of Mavis' demeanor appeared to change. Suddenly and without warning Johnny was thrown back to the bed while Mavis yelled.

"_Get away from me, I am a Monster!"_ At the same time she was changing to smoke. The smoke then rushed towards the window out into the night… the sun was set to rise in only 30 minutes.

**_Author's Note:_**

_Ok, this was shorter, but I wanted to update, as I am getting busy with work and have less time. _


	16. Chapter 16

"_Mavis wait! Come back_!" Johnny yelled.

"_Mavy, the sun is about to come up_!" Drac yelled at the same time.

Johnny rushes to the window to see where she may have gone. He could not see any trace of her. He quickly turns around and sprints over to Drac clearly terrified.

"_Someone has to go after her!_" Johnny yelled.

"_You go; I will stay here and take care of your Family. Go, now! There is not much time_!" Drac said.

Johnny nodded and looked to his parents. They were still in an obvious state of shock but they understood what needed to be done and Ann gave Johnny a small nod of her head and Mike did the same. Johnny needed no more permission and immediately went after Mavis by changing into a bat and flying full speed out the window.

Drac turned to Johnny's family to get a sense of the scene before him. Ann and Mike were making their way slowly over to Bill's frozen body while holding tightly to one another for emotional support. Mike was trying to console his wife who was still on her knees crying uncontrollably into her palms. Drac wasted no time and grabbed Bill's body and headed to the door.

"_You all wait here; I will take care of this. Keep an eye on Julia_." Drac said and left before anyone could answer.

No one knew what to do for a few moments until they came to their senses and listened to Drac. They all waited in the room keeping an eye on Julia's body. Drac rushed past several guests so fast they only saw a blur and were knocked off their feet, pictures, plants and nearly anything that was not tied down was thrown up into the air by his wake. He made it to the dungeons of the hotel where he would try to save Bill's life.

Meanwhile Johnny was searching high and low for Mavis. He tried all the places he could think of including the roof and the entire grounds of the hotel. He knew she had to have gone into the woods somewhere, but he could only guess exactly where. He then had a memory of where Johnny had proposed to Mavis. It was near a large lake surrounded by beautiful mountains and secluded wooded scenery. Johnny had shared another sun rise with her after proposing, it was even more beautiful than the sun rise on the roof.

"_The lake! The SUN_!" Johnny yelled to himself eyes going wide.

Johnny now more determined to find Mavis found the strength to go faster than he had ever flown before. He was too late. The sun was already rising above the mountains. The sun beat down on his body and he could hear his fur burning off his body, his skin beginning to sizzle. He barely felt the pain; his mind was too focused on finding his beloved wife. He continued to fly until he reached the lake. What he saw hurt him more than what a billion suns could inflict. Mavis was sitting on the very same rock she sat on when he surprised her by kneeling down and presenting his ring in a fine red velvet box. She too was being burned… more than burned, she was actually on fire now, but she did not seem to have a care in the world. She sat motionless staring out onto the water and she was turning to ashes.

"_MAVIS_!" was all Johnny could say as he swooped down behind her, grabbed her and plunged them both into the lake water. He immediately proceeded to the safety of the wood's shadows after he knew she was no longer on fire, now using his body as a shield to prevent any further injury to her.

Johnny flew several hundred feet into the woods, now completely protected from the sun and carefully set Mavis to the ground. She was beginning to heal, but not fast enough. He quickly slashed his wrist with one of his fangs and forced it into her mouth. She was unconscious now and did not move, but he soon saw her healing speed increase. It took a full 30 minutes before she returned to normal, Johnny feeling very woozy from feeding her so much of his own blood. Her clothes were now nearly completely missing due to the fire so he took off his shirt and covered her with it. He lifted her in his arms and began to sprint looking for a safe place to spend the day. He managed to find a large stone overhang that would provide safety and protection while they sleep. Johnny carefully placed her on the ground and wrapped himself around her and fell into a difficult sleep now knowing how things would turn out.

Back at the hotel Drac had worked on creating a potion with the help of several witches to heal Bill as well as they could but it was not enough. There was only one option, and that was to turn him into a Vampire, but even then, there was no telling if he would make it with injuries as severe as he had. With Bill at least somewhat stable, Drac proceeded to complete the transformation. To improve the chances of success, Drac continued to feed Bill his blood until Drac himself lost unconsciousness and the Witches had to help him to a bed. There was nothing more he could do but wait.

**_Author's Note:_**

_Yes, I know, another really short chapter, but it is getting more and more difficult for me to have time, and I love cliffhangers, so I thought this would be a good time to have one muh ha ha!_


	17. Chapter 17

Night fell and Mavis stirred under Johnny's arm causing him to awake. Johnny lifts his head and hears Mavis let out a small groan.

"_Mavis_?" Johnny asks.

"_Hmm hmm… Jo… Johnny… is that you_?" Mavis asks groggily.

"_Yes I am here, are you alright_?" Johnny asks not sure if he wants to hear the answer.

"_Yes… yes…_" Mavis says still groggy slightly opening her eyes. She sees that they were in the forest. She had the strangest and most horrible dream. Then her eyes fly open wide, she jumps up causing Johnny's shirt to fall off her and walks a few feet back away from Johnny as she remembers what happened the other night. Shock and horror fill her face and she brings her intertwined hands to her chin, eyes closed tightly shut and shakes her head back and forth hoping this was still all a dream.

"_Stay away from me Johnny! I do not want to hurt you or anyone else… I killed your brother! I murdered him in cold blood! I am a monster! I deserved to die out there in the sun_." Mavis yells through tear chocked sobs keeping her eyes closed the entire time not wanting to see Johnny's expression. She knew that if she saw his face right now she her world would end right her and now.

Mavis turns around and was about to run off to get away from Johnny when she felt two arms tightly wrap around her in a loving embrace. Mavis was expecting pure vile, unadulterated anger from Johnny for what she had done, and this caused her pause. Her sorrow and dread were beginning to melt away, her eyes began to water even harder and she opened her eyes, slowly turning her head to see Johnny behind her. Johnny's head was buried in the back of her shoulder and his harms where wrapped around her mid-section just below the ribs, and he gave a tight loving squeeze.

"_Johnny_?" Mavis said nervously.

"_Don't say that Mavis. I love you! Mavis you are not a monster! Please listen to me; it was not your fault!_" Johnny yelled into her back, she could feel tears dripping off his nose onto her shoulder blade.

"_I attacked your brother, how can it not be my fault Johnny_!?" Mavis asked hesitantly. Hearing those words from Johnny and feeling his love and warmth caused her world to come back into focus. She had not lost Johnny after all. Her love, her Zing still cared for her, and in some unfathomable way, it was not… it was not her fault!

"_Aimee gave Julia some sleeping pills before you changed her so Julia would be sleepy and not be scared. She was drugged Mavis! You were not yourself when you attacked Bill. You are the nicest person I have ever known, Vampire or not. What I saw was not you. You were under the influence of some drug just as a human can do unspeakable things when they're hig_h." Johnny continued to say, lifting his head off her back when he finished.

Mavis' eyes went wide. She was filled with so many emotions. She was ecstatic that it was somehow not her fault. Her heart filled with overwhelming warmth with Johnny staying by her side and feeling his love penetrate her very core. At the same time, she was filled with shock and the news that Aimee had drugged Julia. Had Aimee not known about the possible effects!?

Mavis turns around and the two stare deeply into each other's eyes.

"_How could you possibly have thought you deserved to die Mavis?"_ Johnny asked, raising both his hands to cup her cheeks, never breaking eye contact.

"_I thought you would never love me again. I did not know how I could ever be with you or your family again after what I did. How could I go on without you? All I could think of was the one place where I had been happier than I ever was in my whole life. In that place I would be able to die while remembering only the happiness in my life, even with a broken hear_t." Mavis said weakly, tears still rolling down her face.

"_You will never loose me Mavis_." Johnny says as he moved his face closer to kiss her. Mavis hesitates for a second but soon happily returns the kiss.

"_Oh Johnny, I am so sorry. I am so sorry for what I did. I nearly killed us both after killing your brothe_r." Mavis said sadly.

"_Bill is not dead yet_." Johnny said.

"_wh… what? All the blood… I saw his body… I thought_…" Mavis said.

"_Your dad froze him to keep him alive. Your dad was going to take care of him as I went to find you. He is not dead yet Mavis, you are not a murderer_!" Johnny said firmly.

At this news Mavis threw her arms around Johnny in a tight embrace.

"_Oh Johnny, that is the best news I have ever heard_!"

It was then that the realization of her clothing's state dawned on her. She was nearly completely naked, with only taters of closed hanging loosely off her figure. Mavis immediately hugs Johnny tighter.

"_Um… Johnny… I am kinda naked_…" She says extremely embarrassed.

"_Yea… I noticed_…" He said in a mischievous and joking tone.

Mavis again felt her heart fill with warmth. Things were OK between them. She knew with 100% certainty that they were alright if he could joke at a time like this.

They both turned into bats as they at least did not need clothes then, and made their way back to the hotel while Johnny continued to explain everything to Mavis.

Back at the hotel, Drac was stirring on a soft bed. His head was whirling around him, his thoughts were scrambled. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred. After a few moments his vision began to clear. He looked around; he was in the infirmary with his daughter resting her head on the bed next to him, her arms thrown over his abdomen. Drac was overjoyed to see his daughter safe and sound right next to him. He had thought the worst when she went out the window with the sun coming up soon.

"_Mavy?_" He said lightly, throat dry.

Mavis stirred and lifted her head.

"_DAD_!" she yells and throws herself upon him in a tight hug. "You are alright!"

"_What happened? How long have I been out_?" he asked.

"_About two days_." Mavis replied.

"_Two days! What happened… what have I missed_!? Drac asked anxiously.

"_Calm down dad. Johnny saved me in the forest. I… I tried killing myself_…" Mavis said.

Drac's heart broke hearing that.

"_I did not know what to do dad. I thought I killed Bill and that I would lose Johnny forever_." Mavis continued.

Drac knew the feeling well. How many times had he wanted to kill himself when he lost Martha. If it was not for Mavis, he would have killed himself right then and there to be with his wife.

"_Johnny told me what happened. He told me Bill was still alive_." Mavis went on.

"_BILL! Is he OK? I tried my best but everything I tried just did not seem like enough! Finally I had no choice but to turn him. I gave him all the blood I could to help… and then… and then it all went blank_." Drac said.

"_The witches said you passed out. You have been on this bed ever since. Bill seems to be OK, but he still has not woken up_." Mavis replied. She then looks down sadly. "_Julia has also not woken up yet_."

"_Take me to them, I need to see them_." Drac says and gets up out of the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Both Julia and Bill had been brought to the infirmary as well and were not far from Drac's bed. They made their way over to two beds that were situated close to one another. Each bed had a small side table next to it with a lamp. Julia was in the right bed and Bill was in the left bed. Both were motionless. On the plus side, the wound on Bill's neck appeared to have been healing, so that was a good sign. Aimee was sitting in a chair close to Julia's bed with her head leaning back on the wall fast sleep. Mavis told Drac that for the first day no one left the room and they eventually decided to take turns so someone was always in the room with them. Mavis also began to explain to Drac in more detail everything that happened in the last two days. She explained in more painful detail how she thought she had no more reason to live and tried killing herself only to be saved by Johnny. She told him about the arguments and heated conversations about what Aimee did to Julia, and the resulting actions of Mavis towards Bill. As hard as everything was to handle, everyone agreed that it was an honest mistake on Aimee's part as she did not hear the details of changing as everyone else had, and no one blamed Mavis as they had been warned a Vampire would act strange when turning a drugged up human. Aimee and Mavis had both had long conversations to one another about how guilty they both felt. Aimee was devastated by her actions making Mavis attack Bill and then cause her to almost kill herself in addition to possibly destroying the chance Julia will survive. Mavis had poured her heart out to the entire family, but even more so to Aimee for not properly telling Aimee all the details. Things were so hectic and exciting that things just fell through the cracks. Mavis blamed herself for that and she blamed herself for Julia's and Bill's current state no matter what anyone told her.

Mavis also explained that Tim had fled the castle and gone to the close by human town. Tim was now the only remaining human in Johnny's immediate family. In all the commotion, no one initially noticed he had left. It was not until many hours later that Ann had asked where he was. Everyone tried calling his phone, but all attempts to contact him resulted in being immediately dumped to voice mail. No one was sure if his phone was dead, or he was ignoring them. Ann, Mike, and Johnny decided the next night to go and look for him. Ann had a picture of him in her purse and showed it to everyone they could find. Eventually they came to a small hotel where the man at the front desk said he was staying in one of their rooms. The three went up to the room and knocked. They knew someone was in there, as they could hear him moving around thanks to their Vampire hearing, but he would not respond. Ann and Mike decided to remain at the door while Johnny decided to try a window. He had found a small window open in the bathroom. It was too small for a person, but big enough for a bat, or mist. Johnny had worked his way into the bathroom and slowly opened the door to the main room. Tim was waiting for Johnny, sitting on his bed holding a gun right at Johnny. Tim was not stupid and knew normal bullets would not work, so he had found some "novelty" silver bullets at a local gun shop that happened to actually work. Johnny spent several tense minutes before Tim set the gun down and allowed Ann and Mike to enter. The three explained to Tim what happened and that they would never intentially act like that and how Mavis only behaved that way due to drugs in Julia's system. Tim was obviously shaken, but agreed eventually to return to the hotel. He made sure to stay as far away from Mavis as possible, and while Mavis understood this, it still gave her a sharp pain in her heart but she did not press the matter.

Two excruciating weeks passed. Mavis was the one in the room keeping an eye on Julia and Bill. Everyone was beginning to have doubts about their recoveries until Mavis heard a ruffle sound coming from Bill's bed. She thought at first that her mind was playing tricks until she heard it again.

"_Bill_?" she asked tentatively.

She got no response. She then heard a groan and saw his head move a little. She got up and went to the side of his bed. To her horror, the second Bill opened his eyes and saw Mavis before him he let out a terrible scream of fear and agony. Mavis immediately backed away and ran out of the room in search for Johnny and his family.

Everyone returned immediately to the room except Mavis who stayed out in the corridor. Johnny tried to console her outside the room but failed. Mavis understood why he reacted the way he did and could not convince Johnny otherwise.

Bill had stopped screaming when he saw his parents and brothers enter the room, however he was still clearly distraught and not completely comfortable being surrounded by Vampires and it was hard to discern how much he knew of his own state. Ann sits on the bed next to Bill and places her hand over his.

"_Honey, are you alright_?" Ann asks with a heartwarming motherly tone.

"_Hmm... ermm… those eyes… those horrible red eyes… the blank stare_…" was all he was saying, still in shock.

Mavis heard all of this and slumped to the ground while her back slid along the wall of the corridor.

"_I scared him for life. How can I ever show my face to him ever again?"_ Mavis though to herself.

"_Honey it will be alright, we are here with you_." Ann said trying to calm him.

Bill simply continued rambling until his vision locked on Dracula and his horrified screams commenced. Everyone was initially taken aback by this as they were caught off guard. Drac understood the boy's terror and decided to leave the room. When he did, he found his daughter sitting on the ground, knees up, arms wrapped around them and head tucked between her legs. He could hear sobs.

"_Mavy, it will be alright, he… he is just in shock_." Drac said in the most tender voice he could muster.

"_Dad, he hates us! How can you say it will be alright_?" Mavis said between sobs.

Drac's heart ached but he did not have an answer, so he just sat next to her on the floor, wrapped an arm around her, and she then shifted to cry into his chest.

Back in the room, Ann and Mike were trying to comfort Bill until Ann smiled widely in an attempt to comfort him. This was a mistake. Bill's eyes went wide when he saw two pearly white fangs in her mouth and he commenced his screaming. Ann quickly backed up, hand covering her mouth, her face filled with hurt from her own son fearing her as he now did. To the sorrow of everyone in the room, Tim spoke up.

"_Leave me with him."_ he said.

"_How can we just leave him like this!?_" Ann asked tears forming in her eyes.

"_I am the only human left in our family, leave me with him_." he said in a stern and mildly cold voice.

Mike put his arm around Ann and slowly walked her out of the room. The rest of the family proceeded leaving Tim alone in the room with a terrified Bill and a non-responsive Julia.

When the door to the room closed, Tim walked over to the same side of the bed Ann had been sitting at and sat down. Bill shifted in the opposite direction on the bed, eyes wide and fearful.

"_Don't worry, you have nothing to fear from me see?"_ Tim said while using a finger to hold back his gums while opening his mouth to show he had no fangs.

Tim talked with Bill about random things for a good thirty minutes to get him to calm down. During that time, Mavis was remained at the side of the door sitting on the floor. Even with everyone's best attempts, they could not get her to budge. Johnny had stayed with her until his parents had come and asked to speak with him. He told Mavis he would be right back afterwards.

When Bill appeared to be calm enough, Tim proceeded to ask some hard questions.

"_How much do you remember_?" he asked calmly and slowly.

_"I remember Aimee being turned into a Vampire by M…"_ Bill cut himself off not wanting to say the name.

"_Go on."_ Tim said reassuringly.

"_I remember Julia being bitten and then I remember that face. That cold face with those… those eyes. My blood went cold and my stomach churned. I remember turning around and there she was staring right into my very being and then it all goes blank_." Bill said.

"_Mavis did attack you, but… but she was… not herself…"_ Tim said slowly choosing his words carefully.

Bill eyed Tim with a confused and suspicious look.

"_What do you mean she was not herself_?" Bill asked cautiously.

Tim went on to explain how Aimee drugged Julia and it caused Mavis to act strange. Bill did recall someone saying that it is problematic to a Vampire if they turn someone under the influence of drugs. Bill looked over and saw for the first time that a motionless Julia lay in the bed next to his. Tim went on to explain that Mavis actually tried to kill herself out of shame and sadness for what she did.

"_You see, how can she possibly be a blood thirsty killer monster of she had that kind of remorse and tried to kill herself for god's sake_." Tim went on.

Bill understood this, but the primal fear he now held in his heart was a powerful force and he still did not know if he could even look at her. He supposed he would at least be able to tolerate the rest of his family.

Bill's head then quickly shot back to look at Tim, eyes wide.

"_How did they save me!?"_ he asked tightly gripping Tim's hand.

Tim squinted his face as the squeeze was quite strong now that Bill was a Vampire himself and did not know.

"_Dracula froze you still so you would stop bleeding. He said he tried everything he could to save you, but your wounds were too grave_." Tim said not wanting to continue.

"_Buuuuttt_?" Bill asked

"_Drac… Drac had to bite you…"_ Tim said with his eyes closed as he did not know how Bill would react. Tim continued. "_He had to turn you, and he gave you so much of his own blood to cure you that he nearly killed himself_."

Bill was stunned and could barely process what was just said to him. Not only had Mavis attacked him, but he was now a Vampire!? He did not want to be a Vampire! What about his life? What about the girl he just met that the rest of his family did not know about yet. How will he possibly fit into that old life ever again?

Bill then turned and ruffled through the drawer of the table next to his bed. In it he found a small mirror. He held it up to his face and saw only an empty pillow.

"_Oh shit_!"


	19. Chapter 19

Mavis was sitting in the hallway when Johnny came walking back up to her. She turned her head to see him and his face was filled with worry but he still managed to place a smile on his face.

"_Hey Mavis_." He said in a low but cheerful voice.

"_What did your family want to talk about?"_ Mavis asked

"_Huh_? _Oh…_" Johnny paused, looked down to the floor, and then back to Mavis. "_You know… stuff…"_ Johnny replied with a wave of his hand in the direction of the room where Tim, Bill, and Julia were in.

"_Oh_." Was all Mavis could say and she returned her head to her knees.

Johnny sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her body. At first Mavis was unsure of how to react, but she wanted to be with Johnny and she shifted to have her head resting on his lap, bringing herself into a fetal position. Johnny was now rubbing her arm to calm her; he could still tell how she was blaming herself for all of this.

"_Hey, guess what_?"

Mavis blinked, and shifted so she was staring up at the ceiling, back against the floor, vision locked on Johnny.

"_What_?" she asked tentatively.

"_No matter what happens, I will always be with you and will always love you. None of this was your fault, even though I know you are blaming yourself_."

"_But I…_" Mavis was about to say when Johnny continued over her.

"_But nothing Mavis. This was not your fault. My family knows that, Aimee has taken all the responsibility for this._" Johnny continued.

"_But I forgot to tell her…"_ Mavis again tried to say but Johnny cut her off again.

"**_WE_**_ forgot to tell her, everyone did. It was not just your responsibility to make sure everything went right. Julia will be OK, she just needs more time, and Bill will understand. He will understand what made you attack him, and what your father did to save his life_."

"_But he screamed with pure terror when he saw me Johnny! How will he ever understand_?" Mavis said, tilting her head so she was no longer looking at him.

Johnny gently cupped her cheek and brought her sight back with his.

"_Trust m_e." Was all Johnny said when they heard loud voice come from within the room.

"_Oh shit! They turned me into a Vampire_!?"

Mavis' blood went cold, even colder than it normally was and she gulped hard realizing that Bill just found out what happened. Johnny turned his head to look at the door and Mavis sat up to do the same. They quickly exchanged glances and knew what had to be done.

They both got up and made their way to the door. Johnny placed his hand on the knob and before turning it looked at Mavis with a warm smile. Johnny then extended his hand for her to hold which she eagerly did. He pulled her in closer to him and they entered the room together.

When they entered the room, the saw Tim sitting on the side of the bed talking to Bill who was holding a mirror up to his face. Bill's vision turned and locked on Mavis.

"_YOU! You did this_!" he yelled and using his new Vampire speed to which he was unaccustomed attacked Mavis, throwing her to the floor.

Bill then slapped Mavis back and forth on the face three times before balling both hands into fists, lifting them above his head and threw them down on Mavis' chest knocking all the air out of her. She let out a huff and a gasp trying to breathe. He was raising his hands up above his head to strike again, Mavis' eyes wide with anticipation of another hard blow when Johnny, more used to his strength, got Bill off his wife. The entire time this was occurring, Bill was screaming "You did this!" tears rolling down his cheek.

Johnny, Mavis, and Tim were in a state of shock. Mavis, while in pain, did not fight back, regardless of what Johnny had said to her, she knew she deserved at least this for what she did to Bill. Bill then broke down, sobbing, and wrenching his hands from Johnny's grip to cup his face. Mavis began to sit up and looked at Bill. Her vision immediately locked on Bill's neck, and the horrible scares from her attack.

"_You did this to me! Why!? How could you do this to me!? You said they were all peaceful Johnny! How can you say that after what she did to me!?"_ Bill continued to say through his sobs.

Johnny and Tim both knelt down to the knees, each on different sides of Bill. Johnny patted his shoulder and said.

"_Please do not blame her, she… she was not herself_…" Johnny said, trying to choose the right words desperately looking at Tim for assistance.

"_Remember what I said about Aimee giving Julia sleeping_…" Tim said when he was cut off.

"_Of course I remember! But she attacked me! She nearly killed me! How can I possibly forgive her_!" Bill replied.

While this was occurring, Mavis had regained her composure and now cautiously scooted across the floor closer to Bill. He recoiled a little as she extended her hand out to touch him, and she did not stop. She gently grabbed Bill's hand, slowly and delicately prying it from his face to expose his eyes. Bill turned his vision towards her, and she locked sight with him. Her eyes were filled with every positive emotion Bill could possibly think of, and not a single bad one. This caused him to momentarily pause, raising his head out of his other hand.

"_I do not expect you to ever forgive me for what I have done to you. I do not care what anyone else said, or what Aimee did, I was the one who attacked you; I was the one who caused you to turn into a Vampire even when you said you did not want to. I stole your life from you, and I can never return what has been taken from you_." Mavis said.

"_How will she ever be with me now_?" Bill said in a low voice, too low for Tim to hear, but Mavis and Johnny heard it loud and clear.

"_She who_?" Johnny asked, causing Tim to give a confused look to both Johnny and Mavis.

"_I never… never told anyone about her yet, it was going to be a surprise. I have been dating this girl back home, and I even bought a ring for her…"_ Bill replied in a louder voice, enough for Tim to make out as a faint whisper.

"_Dude! Congrats!... I mean_…" Johnny said defeated. He was about to gleefully congratulate him when it fully dawned on him exactly why Bill had not wanted to be a Vampire. While he also thought it was a little early for him to be thinking about marriage right after high school, this was not the time or the place to talk about that.

"_We have been going out since freshman year, and we were both accepted and are enrolled in the same college. I was going to propose and have the wedding after we graduated college_." Bill went on.

Everyone in the room was quite now until Mavis spoke up.

_"Does she love you_?" she asked carefully.

Bill looked up slightly hurt by the question, but also intrigued so he responded.

"_Y-Yesss_…"

"_What is she like_?" Mavis asks.

"_She- she is smart, funny, loves everything I do and hates everything I do. We met and immediately hit it off, love at first sight so to speak_." Bill replied.

Bill was calming down and becoming for comfortable while talking about her.

"_She… She actually looks a lot like you_…" Bill said while raising his eyes to see Mavis, then lowering his vision to the ground, and fidgeting a little with his hands.

Mavis was a little surprised by this, while also simultaneously happy and horrified. She saw how Bill had behaved when he said that and felt happy, but she also felt sad in that he now feared Mavis, would he now fear the presence of his girlfriend?

"_She is?_" Mavis asked.

"_Yes, she has black hair like yours, a lot longer though. She also has bright blue eyes. You dress a lot alike. She… she likes going to Hot Topic in the mall to get clothes_."

"_Oh I love that place_!" Mavis said enthusiastically. Mavis then clears her throat and says. "_Sorry, go on_."

"_She is not as pale as you are, but she does not handle sun very well, she easily gets sun-burned_."

"_Sounds like we would get along just fine_." Mavis said trying to cheer Bill up.

Bill actually gave a very small smile at this remark.

"_But what will she think of me now! How can I even tell her after what people did when you told them the truth_." Bill said.

"_I have an idea!"_ Mavis exclaimed and rushed out of the room in a blink of the eye.

Bill, Tim, and Johnny all exchanged confused looks. Eventually Bill and Tim looked at Johnny as if he should know, but he only shrugged his shoulders.


	20. Chapter 20

Mavis ran as fast as she could to find her dad. An armor informed her that he was with Johnny's family in Aimee and Matt's suite. When she arrived at the room the door was slightly open and she could hear people talking. They were speaking about Aimee and how she has currently locked herself in her part of the room and will not talk to anyone. This caused a heavy weight to form in Mavis' chest, but at the moment, she could only focus on one thing at a time. She too could not bear the thought of Julia not waking up, but there was nothing she could do for her but wait however she could help Bill.

Mavis entered the room slowly to see everyone sitting in the lounge area with her father standing. Drac turned towards her when he heard her.

"_Hello my Mavy-wavy how are Bill and Julia?"_ Drac asked.

Mavis swallowed hard and said.

"_Bill is… awake… but Julia is still unresponsive_." Mavis replies.

"_Bill is awake_!?" several people say in unison.

"_Yes he is… but…_" Mavis cuts herself off. "_Dad, I need to talk to you_." Mavis says in a quitter voice.

"_Is he alright? How is my baby_!?" Ann asks.

"_Will you excuse us for a moment_?" Drac asks.

Everyone in the room is both relieved to hear Bill at least as awaken, but they are un-nerved by Mavis talking only to Drac and pulling him aside. After several minutes, Drac returns to the room and asks for a cell phone. Mike reluctantly gives his, while Mavis walks back into the room. Mavis walks over to the family and sits down.

"_Bill is alright…"_ Mavis begins to speak while Drac walks out of the room and heads towards the infirmary.

Drac arrives at the infirmary and enters slowly remembering what Mavis had told him about Bill freaking out when he first awoke and how he attacked her. He was very angry at this part, but knew deep down, no matter how much it pained him to admit it; his lovely daughter did attack that boy unprovoked.

Drac finds Bill, Tim, and Johnny in the room. Bill was sitting on the edge of the bed while the other two stood to both of his sides talking. Drac clears his throat and they all look in his direction.

"_I am glad to see you are awake Bill. I have been told why you did not want to become a Vampire_."

At this Bill lowered his head a little, but kept his vision on Drac.

"_Mavis asked if there was any way to invite her here_." Drac continued.

Bill looked up fast, both a small happy smile, and the look of dread were on his face making it a little hard to discern his current state. The other two looked at Drac with both surprise and eager anticipation for Drac to continue.

"_We talked about it… and given everything that had um.._." Drac clears his throat again. _"…Happened, I think we should at least give it a shot. Here, please give her a call._" Drac finished while handing the phone to Bill.

Bill's expression did not change, but as he sat for several moments with the phone in his hand, the dread he was feeling seemed to grow.

"_I can't_." Bill said in a defeated tone.

"_What, why not_?" Johnny asked.

"_I would not be able to handle it if she rejects me_." Bill continued.

Drac comes closer and kneels down, putting a hand on the boys knee and gives a re-assuring face.

"_Mavy told me that you called it "love at first sight" right_?" Drac asked.

"_Yes I did but…"_ Bill said when Drac cut him off.

"_Then you zinged! And if you zinged then she will understand and still love you. Please, give her a call; I think you know what needs to be done_." Drac said in a warm voice.

Bill was still hesitant, but he eventually began to dial the number.

An excited woman's voice could be heard on the other end of the line.

"_Bill is that you!? I have not heard from you in ages, I was getting worried_." She said.

"_Yes Marie, it is me."_ Bill said, clearly happy to simply hear her voice.

"_Where have you been? You guys all left on short notice and really didn't say where you were going_." Marie says.

"_I am in Transylvania visiting my brother for his wedding_." Bill says.

A loud shriek could be heard from the other line.

"_You are in Transylvania! I have been dreaming of coming there. What is it like? Are there lots of cool spooky places? Oh you have to tell me everything_!" Marie says excitedly. She then calms down and asks in a more confused voice. "_Why is your brother getting married in Transylvania_?"

"_My brother met his wife here on one of his trips. You remember how he always trav_els." Bill said in an amused way. Bill was definitely looking better, and he was getting more energy in his ways.

Bill looks up to look at Drac, and Drac simply gives a nod while keeping a warm smile on his face.

"_I tell you what, I can do you one better than tell you all about this place, how about you come out here?_" Bill said.

Another loud sheik could be heard from the phone, this one many times louder than the first causing Bill to have to hold the phone away from his head.

Drac extends his hand requesting the phone from Bill. Bill gives it to him.

"_Hello_?" Drac asks.

_"Yes? Who is this_?" Marie asks.

"_This is Johnny's father in law. I want to invite you to come out and visit us, my treat_."

Yet another wild shriek can be heard causing Drac to jump almost dropping the phone while it kept bouncing out of his hands while catching it.

"_Yes… yes... I am very glad you are excited, here is Bill, and he would like to keep talking to you_." Drac says and hands the phone back to Bill who eagerly begins to talk with Marie.

Johnny then walks over to Drac and steps him away from a now happy and glowing Bill.

"_Drac, are you sure about this_?" Johnny asks.

"_No I am not, but I think it is the only thing we can do for Bill right now. Please, excuse me; I would like to take a look at Julia_." Drac says.

Johnny does not have any words to say, and he just stands there watching his younger brother talk to the love of his life. Johnny knew the power of love was strong, just look at him and Mavis, but he was still unsure.

Drac walked over to Julia, gently sat down on the bed. With all the fatherly affection he had he looked at her. He gently rubbed her cheek and pushed some hair behind her ear and held her hand. He then stayed like this while Johnny and Tim left the infirmary.


	21. Chapter 21

A week passed and Julia had not gotten any better. During the last week Drac made arrangements to have Marie arrive at the hotel. Other monster guests were a little apprehensive in bringing another human to the hotel. They did not have significant issues with Johnny's family as they had known about Mavis before coming to the hotel, and during the drama that occurred when humans learned about monsters, Johnny's family never left their side. However this girl still knows nothing about monsters and very little is known about her and that was causing uneasiness.

Aimee now secluded herself to the infirmary to spend all of her time watching Julia. To keep their minds off that subject Johnny's family had begun to eagerly learn how to use their vampire abilities. Drac, Johnny, and Mavis were all teaching them and they all learned quickly. They started with the more basic things like walking on walls, turning into mist, controlling strength and speed. Finally they got to turning into bats. This was both the hardest thing to learn and the most amusing for Johnny, Mavis, and Drac to watch as there were more face plants right into the floor than could be counted.

"_I wasn't that bad_." Johnny had mused.

"_Oh I think you were Mr. Flat Face_." Mavis said in a mocking voice with a grin.

"_Oh come now, I only broke my nose three times_." Johnny said.

Mavis giggled and said. "_Actually I think it was four, remember when you flew head on into that beam? Good thing you healed quickly_."

Johnny's face slumped defeated and they returned to training Johnny's Family. Over this time and with the anticipation of Marie arriving in only a few hours Bill was in high hopes and at least on the surface appeared to have forgiven Mavis. As their training for that day was coming to an end, Bill's cell phone rang and it was Marie.

"_Hello_?" Bill asked.

"_Bill! My plane just landed! I am so excited_!" she said.

"_I am glad you are excited. Now listen, Johnny's father in law has arranged transportation to get you here. Look for someone holding up a sign with your name on it and you will be good_."

"_Awesome, thanks, see you soon_!" she said.

Marie had exited the plane and was walking along the runway towards the airport terminal when she saw someone waiting by a vehicle holding up a sign. She proceeded to walk up to it to see it was indeed her name. She could see that the driver was still in the vehicle but could not make him out very well… and the vehicle looked rather odd… like an old hearse or something, but she chalked it up as being in Transylvania. The person holding the sign gave her a few chills and creeps as he seemed rather thin, pale, moved rather oddly and had really bad teeth, but she did not pay much attention as her excitement was too high.

When the hearse arrived at the hotel, Marie's mouth was to the floor. She was not told she was going to be staying in an old huge castle! This was getting better and better by the moment. Not only had she wanted to visit Transylvania, she also wanted to visit all the old castles, but she never dreamt she would stay in one. She saw a group of people waiting for her out front, and recognized Bill and his Family. She did not recognize the tall thin man and the girl standing beside him but figured that was Johnny's father in law and new wife.

"_Hey everyone_!" Marie said while waiving and getting out of the vehicle.

"_Marie! So glad you are here, how was your trip!?"_ Bill exclaimed and Marie ran to him and gave a large hug.

"_Oh it was great! This place is amazing_!" Marie said.

"_I am glad you like it, come, I want to introduce you to some people. Here we have Mavis, Johnny's wife._" Bill said.

"_Hello, love the outfit_." Mavis said.

Marie had been wearing red stockings with black fishnets over them, short cut black shorts, a studded belt, low cut shirt with a red bleeding heart covering the front.

"_Thanks! I also love your outfit_!" Marie said.

Mavis had been wearing her usual outfit comprising of red and black stripped stockings and a blank dress with fishnets on her arms.

"_This is Mavis' father and Johnny's father in law Mr. Dracula_." Bill said.

"_Are you serious? Your name is really Dracula! That is so awesome_!" Marie said excitedly.

"_Yes it is, and it is good to meet you_." Drac said warmly.

Marie went back to Bill and took his hand for him to show the way into the hotel when she said.

"_Bill, your hand is freezing cold. And now that I think of it, you seem rather pale, unless that is just this dim lighting_."

"_Umm... about that_." Bill said slowly.

Mavis walked up to Marie and grabbed Marie's hand from Bill's.

"_Your hands are freezing cold too, what is going on_?" Marie said getting a little confused and worried.

"_We have something to tell you_." Mavis said calmly.

"_What_?" Marie asked.

"_We… I… am a Vam… Vampire now_…" Bill blurted out finally.

Marie stood motionless for a few moments and broke out into a hysterical fit of laughter, so much so that she fell to her knees clutching her stomach.

"_Ha, ha! Very funny, great joke_." She managed to say through her laughs.

She stopped laughing though when she noticed the looks on everyone's faces and she stood up.

"_Bill, what is going on here? You joke that you're a Vampire now, and you don't seem to be enjoying the joke yourself._" She says.

"_Perhaps this will help_?" Mavis said.

Marie looked over to Mavis and she saw something impossible, she saw the girl she just met become enveloped in a cloud of purple mist where a bat appeared. She did not know what to think at first. She originally thought it was still some kind of long running joke and she would find Mavis a few feet away ready to say "Got you." But that did not happen, instead, the bat talked.

"_Please don't be scared_." Mavis said while changing back into a human.

Marie stood there for a good minute and then she blacked out.

"_Marie_!" bill shouted as he caught her while she fell.


	22. Chapter 22

Marie was brought to the infirmary and placed in the same bed Bill had been using previously. Aimee was asleep in a chair to the side of Julia's bed. Marie woke up shortly after being placed in the bed. Bill, Tim, Johnny, Mavis, and Drac were also in the room and when she awoke, she looked did not immediately open her eyes but slightly shook her head.

"_What happened? I think I had the most vivid and incredible dream I have ever had_…" Marie asked.

Then she opened her eyes, looked around and shot up in the bed realizing it was not a dream.

"_You… you… are all Vampires?! Stray away! Please don't hurt me! This was some kind of trap to get a human girl on her own to drink her dry? I knew this was too good to be true_." She asked looking at Bill with a look filled with heart break when she said the last part.

Tim chuckled. "_Well, I'm still human, thanks for asking_."

"_Who… when… how!? You are human and… and they have not killed you… and you are free to walk around as you wish… what is going on?_" she asked still in shock.

"_I am not some prisoner if that is what you are asking_." Tim replied amusingly.

Mavis jumped in and decided to explain everything. She first explained how Johnny met her arriving at the hotel and them falling in love. She then went on to explain how she and Johnny surprised Johnny's family with the news she was a Vampire and went on to explain how they initially reacted. After answering some questions from Marie, Mavis continued explaining how Monsters tried to come out into the public but humans attacked the castle and tried to kill everyone, so Drac used his hypnosis power to make the world forget. After hearing that part, Marie took a few moments to process. Finally, Mavis went on to explain how she and Johnny just got married and that Johnny's family wanted to turn into Vampires and were not forcibly changed.

"_So that tall man… he is the __real__ Dracula!?_ _Wait, Bill, you wanted to become a Vampire? What about us? How can we be together if you can't be in the sun? How will you go to college_?" she asked.

Bill was about to answer, his face sad, not knowing the words to choose. Mavis decided to tell the painful truth.

"_Bill was kinda changed against his will_." Mavis said flinching when she said it not knowing how Marie would react.

Marie looked at Bill with a shocked face.

"_What happened_!?" she asked frantically as shock and horror filled her face.

"_I… I attacked him_." Mavis said carefully. Johnny wrapped his arm around Mavis when she said this to console her a little.

"_You attacked him! But, but you just finished saying how "kind" all of you monsters are and that you drink blood substitutes. Was all of that a lie? How could you attack him!? how can you say you are kind and not dangerous when you just admitted you attacked him without provocation and.. and…"_ she asked, recoiling away from Mavis as she said the last part and unable to finish her thought.

"_There were some… complications when Mavis was changing Julia, my little sister. Her mother had given her some sleeping pills beforehand and that caused Mavis to… to lose control_." Bill said.

The way Bill said those words, it was clear that he was saying them in a manner as if something in his head finally clicked into place that it was the truth and that she did not mean to do it. Mavis gave a smile, and placed her hand on top of Bill's and gave a small squeeze. Bill looked up at Mavis through the corner of his eyes and also gave a small smile. Mavis' heart felt like a weight had just been lifted and she could finally breathe a little easier.

"_You were invited here so we could tell you in person the truth Marie. We did not bring you here to drink you dry as you put it. I am a Vampire now and… and I love you Marie_."

Without thinking, Bill got something out of his back pant pocket. It was a small box, which he opened and a ring was inside.

Marie and Mavis both gasped and Johnny had a congratulatory smile on his face.

"_Marie, would you marry me? I know it is sudden, and especially given the turn of events, but I love you, and have loved you since the day I met you. I do not care that I may be a Vampire now; I only want to spend my life with you_." Bill said.

Marie didn't move a muscle for several moments. She appeared she was about to say something when she closed her mouth, looked around to all those around her and said.

_"I have to get some air, excuse me_."

With that she got out of the bed and left the room.

Bill had a devastation filled expression on his face and simply stared at the open door where Marie had just left through.

"_Don't worry, you remember the story of how I reacted when I found out monsters were real, and you remember what happened to Mavis. She just needs time to process all of this news. Give her some time, she will come around and see that you are still the exact same person you were before_." Johnny said reassuringly.

Johnny, Tim, and Mavis together had convinced Bill to stay in the room and give her time to process things. As Marie was walking down the corridor not knowing where she was, her mind was racing with a million thoughts at once. Not only are monsters real, including Vampires, but they say they are kind. On one hand they must be if Johnny was able to date one for so long without being attacked, and they even tried telling the entire world. Why would they do that if they were all blood thirsty beasts? On the other hand, they can attack like Mavis said she did to Bill. I saw those scars on this neck; it was not just some simple bite that was an all-out attack. If they wanted to hurt me, why didn't they just do it when I passed out? Why would they go through all this trouble explaining everything to me just to kill me?

"_Ghahh_!" she yelled out not knowing what to think.

At this, Marie heard a man clear his throat. She looked around frantically until she looked behind her and saw Dracula. She instinctively recoiled at seeing him, mind still uncertain.

"_Please Marie, can we have a talk_?" Drac said.

Marie hesitantly agreed, and they continued walking down the corridor. Drac began to explain how he and Martha had had Mavis so many years ago and how happy he was. He then went on to explain how humans had killed his wife and tried to kill both himself and Mavis. He explained how he had built this place to protect all monsters and even went on to explain how the monsters were just as afraid of humans as the humans are of monsters.

This caused Marie to pause as the mulled over this new piece of information. Then they continued walking. They eventually reached an elevator and they got in as Drac continued to explain his side of the story of Johnny arriving at the hotel.

They reached the first floor lobby, and Marie's eyes went wide as she was now seeing all the different monsters from brains, skeletons, fish people, zombies, you name it. She was stunned. As they continued walking, she saw how the monsters looked at her, there was no anger or hunger for her flesh, but there was sincere worry and dread as they were unsure about her intentions. Drac brought her to the dining hall where Drac saw Murray and Wanda sitting and eating. Drac brought Marie over to introduce them.

"_Murray, Wanda, this is Marie_." Drac said.

Wanda got up from her seat and walked over to Marie and gave her a warm motherly hug. This threw off Marie as she was not expecting such a hug.

"_Oh Bill has told us all about you, you look beautiful_." Wanda said in an even warmer motherly voice. "_I am sorry my husband is not here, he had to return to work. I wanted to stay to see how little Julia is doing. Please take a seat._" Wanda continued.

"_How's it hanging_?" Murray asked.

"_I um... well…"_ Marie said unable to think of a response.

Drac sat down and thanks to Wanda's remarkable motherly charms, she got Marie to 100% calm down and even open up freely and they talked for a good thirty minutes about everything she had learned.

"_Oh sweetie, you do love him don't you_?" Wanda asked.

"_Of course I do, it is just that this is all too strange, I don't know what to do."_ She replied.

"_Oh just look at Johnny and Mavis. They were together for so long as both human and Vampire before Mavis changed Johnny at the wedding. Just because Bill is Vampire now does not mean your relationship has to be over_." Wanda went on.

"_I know, and I have to admit, I have always thought vampires were so cool, and I had always dreamt what I would do if I met one_."

Wanda gave a small giggle, while Drac and Murray exchanged amused looks.

"_You did not meet just one, but a whole family, and even the great Count Dracula himself_!" Murray said.

As Marie was about to answer, an Armor came running looking for Drac. When it arrived at the table it said.

"_Sir, The little girl, Julia, she has awaken_!"

"_She is awake_!" Drac, Murray, and Wanda all say at the same time.

"_Yes sir! The family has already been told and they are on their way to the infirmary_." The armor continued.


	23. Chapter 23

Back in the infirmary, everyone is huddled around Julia's bed. It started out innocently enough. Tim, Bill, Mavis, and Johnny were out in the hallway discussing their current situation with Marie and wondering how she will respond. Aimee was still in her chair, but was no longer sleeping. She had noticed some slight movement out of the corner of her eye as she was stretching. She was about to chalk it up to her imagination when she clearly saw Julia's leg move. Up until this point, Julia had not moved a single muscle and Aimee let out a shriek of excitement. The four in the hallway ran into the room seeing what the commotion was about and they saw the look of happiness and excitement on Aimee's face causing them to immediately look at Julia.

What they saw brought happiness and relief to the four, especially Mavis who was still blaming herself for what happened. As everyone was huddled around Julia's bed, Julia began to move around more and even groan a little. It seemed almost like she was having an energetic dream in her sleep. Johnny broke free from the group and found an Armor standing right out front the infirmary door. He told it to contact the rest of his family and to find Drac and tell them all that Julia was moving. As the Armor was about to say "Yes Sir." Johnny heard Aimee yell with delight.

"She is awake!"

"Um… correct that, tell them that she is awake." Johnny said.

"Yes sir, we are on it!"

With that, Johnny quickly went back into the room. Aimee was right; Julia had woken up and was in the process of sitting up as he approached the bed.

"Julia? Julia darling, can you hear me?" Aimee asked slowly trying to calm herself, to which she was failing miserably.

Julia was rubbing her eyes and just groaned a little.

"Julia, say something please." Aimee said pleadingly.

"Where am I?" Julia said as she finally opened her eyes and looked around.

"Who are all of you?" Julia said.

Everyone's hearts stopped dead in their tracks. It only took a minute, but the rest of Johnny's family arrived and were immediately filled with joy seeing the youngest sitting up in bed. However that joy quickly subsided when they saw the anguished faces of everyone in the room.

"She is awake!" Ann said.

"What is the matter? Why is everyone so sad at this happy time?" Mike asked confused.

"Who are they?" Julia said.

The new arrivals all froze and almost appeared to be statues as they processed what Julia had just said. Everyone then set their eyes on Aimee looking for some kind of answer.

"She… she does not… re-remember… us…" Aimee said as she broke into tears.

It was only a few minutes after that that Drac and Marie walked in. Drac was ecstatic to hear the news that Julia woke up, but was soon filled with worry at seeing Aimee cry and the looks on everyone's faces.

"What happened?" Drac asked cautiously while Marie continued walking up to the bed to stand next to Bill.

Even with the emotional turmoil they were experiencing right now, Bill's heart filled with Joy to see Marie returning. Marie then lightly grabbed and held Bill's hand and save a slight supportive smile out one corner of her mouth.

"She does not remember anything or anyone." Matt said as Aimee was too hysterical to answer.

"Please, let me see her." Drac said.

Everyone parted a little to give Drac room to see her. He knelt down on the floor and held out his hand, palm facing up. Julia happily extended her arm and placed her hand in Drac's and said.

"Hello. What is your name?"

"M-My name is Dracula." He replied trying to stay composed.

"That is a funny name." she replied.

"Do you know what your name is?" Drac asked.

"My name is… my name is… I do not remember." She said.

Drac sat up, and looked to everyone and said.

"She has amnesia. It is not un-heard of during a transformation, but it is extremely rare."

"Will she ever remember?" Aimee managed to say.

"The few stories I have heard about it happening are mixed with some remembering everything, some only remembering a little and some never remembering at all." Drac replied gloomily.

"How long… how long until we know if she will get her memories back?" Matt asked.

"I do not know, I have only heard stories, but it sounded like it may take a few hours to months." Drac replied.

"Months!" Ann said alarmed at this thought.

Mavis' heart filled with sadness. She absolutely adored Julia and was very excited to see her grow. But now she was only a shell of herself, just a body with her likeness, but none of her playfulness, none of her wonderful energetic personality. Without saying anything, Mavis left the room to be outside in the hallway. Johnny quickly followed behind her.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Mike asked.

"We can make her as comfortable as possible, and do everything we can to try to trigger her memories." Drac said.

Drac knelt back down and said to Julia.

"Your name is Julia, this is your family, and they all love you very much."

Out in the hallway Mavis was on the floor crying into her knees again. This always broke Johnny's heart and he sat down next to her.

"She does not remember! She may never remember! I did this Johnny!" Mavis said.

Johnny had previously thought he convinced her that it was not her fault, but he apparently failed and tried his best to convince her again.

Over the next 4 days, Julia had been exploring the castle while being carefully supervised by at least one of her family members. She loved every moment of it, and the other hotel guests grew fond of her as she reminded them of a younger Mavis. Everyone was carefully watching to see if she would show any signs of remembering, but there was no such luck.

Bill and Marie had been talking in great detail about how their relationship was going to work. Bill could still go to the same college, but he would have to take night classes only so the sun would not bother him and it would not be hard to blend in as Mavis had explained what she did not make it less noticeable that she had fangs. Marie had still not accepted Bill's proposal, and Bill knew to give her time, and luckily, with every passing day, it seemed Marie was getting closer and closer to accepting.

They had talked about the hypothetical situation where they did get married and how they would deal with Marie staying human vs. her changing. She seemed rather interested in changing into a Vampire herself but it was clear her mind was far from making that choice right now.

Marie and Mavis hit it off fairly well, and many of the hotel guests would have double takes to see which one was Mavis and which was Marie as they looked so alike. They even joked how fun it would be to dress in the exact same outfit, have Marie cut her hair and see how long it took before people could tell them apart.

This time Mavis spent with Marie made Johnny happy, and it seemed things were at least getting somewhat back to normal but he still had the nagging thought that for as long as Julia was not back to normal, Mavis would always hold onto the feeling it was her fault, and he worried it would slowly eat away at her. He pushed these thoughts to the side whenever he was around others so no one would know.

One day Julia was walking around and playing while Mavis was watching her. The two of them had been playing hide and seek. It was currently Mavis's turn to seek while Julia hid. When Mavis started looking, she decided it would be easier to cover more ground if she changed into a bat to get a better vantage point. Julia was very good at hiding!

This was the first time any vampire changed into a bat while in the presence of Julia since she awoke. From her hiding spot, Julia saw Mavis change into a bat and at that moment, Julia suddenly became very dizzy and disoriented. She walked out from her hiding place behind a curtain which was then behind a large red velvet chair. She was having visible signs of improper balance, but she stayed standing. Mavis saw this quickly and flew down to Julia. Mavis not thinking about it and remained as a bat asking.

"Are you alright honey?"

Julia shook her head a little and looked at Mavis.

"Can I pet you Mavis!? I always enjoyed holding and petting you." She said.

"Of course you can jus…. Wait!... you knew you held me before?!" Mavis asked.

"Yes, and you always loved when I scratched behind your ear, you always made the most funny faces."

**_Author's note:_**

_So, Julia remembers a few things, but how much will she remember? Will Marie say yes? Continue to read and find out. We are getting to the end, perhaps 4 or 5 more chapters. I currently do not have any plans for more stories, but if an idea hits me, then perhaps I will write again._


End file.
